The girl with braces and the boy with dog ears
by Julia-Emily
Summary: change of summary to make it more ineresting lol: a girl from the normal world gets sent to the past,with a arrogant demon by her side what awaits them,is a mystery
1. Chapter 1 Her school days

Chapter 1

How Her School Days Usually Began.

It was always like this, every single day. I would get up in the morning from my 2 dollar alarm clock screaming it s head off .Go downstairs to hear my dad making breakfast, his fav, bacon and eggs. He would say good morning and I would eat my breakfast quietly, me and my dad never did talk that much it was always a good morning, how was your day at school thing or he would just be at work. After that I would get ready and head to school .Man how I hate school it isn t the homework thing it is the cheerleader posse.

Every time they come near me they make fun of my clothes hair shoes you name it, they push me into lockers, walls ECT! I just call them manaquins; they look like it if you ask me.

Other people do the same but not as much as them .The teachers can t do anything because the leader of the group kikyou, her dad is rich and practically owns the school.

I walked in to the school with my books in hand, the bell was going to ring in 10 minutes so I didn't t have to worry .I got to my locker and put my books in, as I turn around I rammed into some one and fell on the floor every one stared, this wasn't the first time this happened and I know it sure wouldn't be the last.

"Watch where you're going stupid nerd!"A girly voice was heard from above me, I looked up to see one of kikyous mannequin posse's "sorry, I wasn't looking." I said but I didn't mean it! "I don't take sorries; you will have to learn the hard way nerd."She then grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to the nearest janitor's closet and threw me in.

I could hear the kids yelling and cheering her on, and, on until they left to go to class.

"I guess I have to wait for the janitor to come and get me like last time." I whispered. I waited 2 to 3 hours until I fell asleep.

"Excuse me miss." I opened my eyes to see the Joe the janitor looking at me. "Uh, what time is it, and where am I?"I asked forgetting every thing since I fell asleep. "You are in the janitor's closet I found you asleep. And it is 4:00pm…Kagome? Did one of the cheerleaders do this to you again?" he asked me .I looked at him and said yes then got up and thanked him for helping me again, ran to my locker then home.

"I'm Home!" I yelled but nothing, I walked into the kitchen and sat down there I saw a note 'hello sweet heart, I got a call from work to go to honkong for business, be back in 2 weeks, there is food in the fridge for 4 days, and money on the counter for clothes ect.'

I sighed, then my stomach rumbled, I went to the fridge and got a sandwich, and milk. Two hours later my homework was finished and I was full. Then I heard the phone ring I walked to the kitchen," alright, alright, I'm coming." I picked up the phone "hello?'

"Is your fridge running, yes? Then you better go catch it" I heard laughter at the other end, and then they hung up! "Stupid people, why don't they just leave me alone!" I screamed in my pillow till I fell asleep.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…POW…………………" I hit my alarm clock with my pillow and got up, went to the bathroom. Why can't every one just leave me the hell alone! I yelled in my head as I looked at my braces and fuzzy brown hair that went down to my waist.

A half hour later I went downstairs and headed out the door.

I didn't really rewrite I just changed some things


	2. Chapter 2 The transfer student

Chapter 2

The transfer student.

As I walked into the school I heard people talking about a new transfer student, I didn't dare ask them who he/she name was they might stuff me into the janitor's closet again.

As I walked toward my locker, I looked to see the posse talking. "they say his name is inuyasha.", "oh my, that is such a great name.", "well inuyasha is going out with me so no one is saying otherwise you got it!" kikyou said, they all nodded and headed to the gym for cheerleading practice before class. I started to walk to class thinking what this guy looks like. He probably was like the rest, came to school new then started to pick on the nerds, ovisisly that is me.

I sat in my seat waiting for the teacher to start class .The kids started to come in then the teacher, she went in front of the class, "quiet class, shhh... We have a transfer student from shikon high; can any one tell me how far that is from here? "she said.

I raised my hand, it was school you know. "Yes, higurashi what is the answer?" "2 hours." I said, and then I heard some one beside me whisper, "of course she would know she is a nerd." They laughed. "You are correct higurashi, now it is time to meet the new transfer student." She told him to come in and he did, every one gasped well mostly the girls but they gasped.

He had long silver hair down to his waist a red bandana and blue baggy jeans. but what got me the most was that he had golden eyes.

Every one was whispering, except me. "Inuyasha will you tell the class about yourself." He nodded and walked to the middle of the front of the class. "My name is inuyasha,I am 16 years old ,I have a half brother that I hate his guts, and I transferred from shikon high as you know. "That was a nice… introduction, you sit beside kagome Higurashi, he looked were she was pointing and walked over to me.

'No, NO 'I said in my mind. Then he sat beside her, 'shoot' I turned my head to see that he was looking over at me. 'Why is he staring at me?" I thought. Just then the bell rang I got my stuff and headed out the class when I heard the teacher call my name, I turned around and walked to her "Yes?" I asked. "I was wondering kagome would you like to help inuyasha around the school till he gets used to it?" "I don t know."I said "It would look good on your report card!" She added. "Fine, I will do it" I gave in.

It was lunch now and I had to find inuyasha,I walked to the cafeteria and I saw kikyou talking to inuyasha, "good on your report card, good on your report card" I repeated to myself, as I walked up to inuyasha and the mannequin . "Um, inuyasha "I said, do not keep eye contact! He looked at me and then said "ya what do you want." My eye twitched, and then kikyou said "she has a little problem in the head so speak very slowly." My eye twitched again. "The teacher wanted me to show you around school." I finally said. "And what if I don't want to go with you" he answered back. "Fine with me!" I said then walked outside to my spot where I ate.

The bell rang and it was the last period of the day, the mannequins didn't bother me because they were with inuyasha.i walked to my last class when kikyou pushed me into the lockers, and it hurt I winced and opened my eyes to see inuyasha looking at me from the classroom door, he just stared then looked at kikyou giving one of her posse's a high five .I stood up and wobbled to class, to my surprise inuyasha opened the door for me.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know him

Chapter 3

Getting to know him.

I sat down and stared at inuyasha as he came to sit next to me, why did he open the door for me, I thought he was like the rest, just then mr.byro came in to teach "settle down now, let's see.." he said as he looked through some papers, "ok, we are going to do a project, and you need partners." I groaned last time I had a partner they made me do all the work. "I will pick your partners this time." he said. "Kikyou /hojo" "NOOOOOOOO!" kikyou screamed they all looked at her "I can't be with that…that rat." She was right his face did resemble a rat. "Kikyou am I the teacher or am I the teacher!"Mr.byro said sternly "…yes" she mumbled. "Good."

He went on and on with different partners, then it was me. "Kagome and……Inuyasha" everyone gasped, I put my head down from embarrassment .inuyasha looked at me then "feh."

The bell rang "students remember the project is due in 2 weeks." That's when my dad comes back. I sighed and went to my locker. I had to tell inuyasha that I am not doing all the work, I walked up to his locker as he shut it, he turned and looked at me "ok, since we are partners I said get one thing strait I am not doing all the work." "I know." he said grabbed his stuff and walked out of school. He knows? Well good at least I know I don't have to do all the work.

When I got home I had to get a warm bath. Once I got out of the bath I walked downstairs, and saw the money on the counter that my dad said was for clothes, well I guess I am going shopping! I grabbed the money and headed out the door.

When I got to the mall it was very busy, I headed to the closest store, Hot Topic. I walked into the store and went to a rack I shopped in that store for half hour; I bought a shirt that said "IM UGLY AND PROUD!" and a pair of jeans to go with it. I paid the money and went to the next store "beach shack" I needed a new bathing suit my last one was too small. I bought one with white flowers and red all over (two piece) .I then went to get something to eat, a burger and fries was my idea of a great meal as I ate I didn't notice inuyasha walk by stop then walk up to me.

"Hey wench."He said I looked up to see inuyasha I swallowed "I have a name you know." "Ya, I do I just don't know what it is." he said back "whatever." He sat down in front of me. "What's your name?" he asked "kagome." "Oh." We didn't speak for a while. "What do you want to do the project on; it can be anything you know." I finally spoke. "I know, I'm not sure…hey why are you asking me am not a teacher." He practically yelled. "Sorry, I was just asking what you would like to do it on." I put my head down, people yelled at me like this I was used to it. "Whatever." and got up, walked off.

I got my stuff and headed home. When I got home I decided to look at some books my Grandfather had, maybe I could find something for the project. I went up to the attic; it was very dusty .I crawled to the bookshelf my grandfather had his books on. We live in a shrine and my grandfather use to be all about mikos and demons coming to kill us all, ya what ever. I took a book from the shelf and blew off the dust "ah...Ahh...Ahh chuuu!" I sneezed. I looked at the title. "The history of the shikon no tama." "What is that?" I opened the book and started to read.


	4. Chapter 4 The legend of the jewel

Chapter 4

The Legend of the Jewel!

I opened the book and started to read. "Many Years ago in the warring states era there lived a powerful Miko named kikyou." What? That's the mannequin, weird? "She had incredible archery skills, kikyou protected the shikon no Tama and controlled its purity."

Wow, that's cool "Many demons from around came to try and steal the shikon no Tama, She killed them all!" "One day a half demon named Inuyasha…." Whhatt! This is just getting freaky. "…came to steal the jewel he wanted to become full demon to be more powerful.Kikyou didn't kill him because he was a half demon. He followed her around for a while then they started to fall in love.kikyou could not live a normal life because she has spiritual powers and has to protect the jewel." "Kikyou and inuyasha decided that if inuyasha wishes to become a human then the jewel would disappear, and she would live a regular life." That's the end of chapter one wow that was good; it's weird that it has that name of the people in my school? I should show inuyasha this.

I walked through the school halls to the cafeteria Where I thought Inuyasha was, I walked in and saw Inuyasha sitting by the window, I walked over and sat down next to him." hi "I said . "What do you want?" he said meanly "I found something that I thought would interest you." "What ever it is, no." I just kept on talking "maybe we can use it for our project?" I asked. I took the book out, and showed him "It's about a miko named kikyou and a hanyou named Inuyasha, isn't that weird?" I said. All of a sudden he put his sandwich down and grabbed the book from me. "Hey!"I yelled. "Where did you find this!" he said strictly. "In my attic, why." "We can't use this as the project." "Why not?" I asked, he was acting weirdly. "Because I said so, and I am going to borrow this book ok." He said. "Why." "Just because ok!" he yelled, which made some people look up from there food. "Fine, just bring it back when you're finished, it's my grandfathers." "I don't care." Then he got up and left. I sat there wondering what just happened, that was strange

(Inuyasha POV)

"Kaede is going to pay for this, how in the world a human girl found this book. Great now I have to go back, and show her

(Kagome POV)

Today was when Inuyasha was coming after school to do the project; we still don't know what to do it on.

I walked to mr.Byros class, and sat down at the back seat.

"Good afternoon class, it is the end of the day and week, the project is due in 7 days, so you better get going." "This class, you are going to work on your projects with your partners." "So…Get going!" and he sat himself down to work on teacher stuff.

I got up and walked over to inuyashas seat, sat down by him "so" I said I didn't want to ask him what he wants to do on the project(ex. mall) "lets do it on your shrine." Inuyasha said with out looking off his paper. "My shrine, why my shrine?" "Because your shrine is the only shrine in town."He said.


	5. Chapter 5 Kagomes shrine

Chapter 5

To Kagomes Shrine!

We were walking to my shrine, why was I embarrassed. We walked up to the entrance of the shrine. Past the Scared Tree and the well going to the house.

I opened the door and we went in. I sat down on the couch and he sat down against the wall

"You don't have to sit on the floor you know." I said "Whatever" and got up sat down on the chair next to me. I opened my backpack and took the books I needed for the project. "So, we are working on my Shrine right?" "Yes." he said.

We worked all day on our project, now it was 7:00. "So, see you tomorrow." I said "fine whatever." Then he walked out the door into the night.

(inuyashas POV)

I jumped on to the roof ,and took the book out, stupid girl, now I have to go back to that crazy hag and show her this, he put the book in his pocket .He jumped down and ran fast speed to the well and jumped in.

(kagomes POV)

When he finally left I walked up to my room to put my nightgown on .I looked at the clock it was only 8:00 so I decided to watch a movie and have hot cocoa. I picked the movie Princess Diaries, the movie was half over when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hunnie it's me." "Oh, hi dad" "I need to tell you hunnie, I need to stay here a little longer." he said "How long?" not like I really cared "4 more weeks, added on." "o.k."I said and hung up, I could have celebrated but I didn't have confetti. I sat back down and finished watching the movie. After the movie I got up and headed for bed.

(Inuyasha POV)

Lights were flashing between me then I jump up from the well to the nearest tree. "Finally back in the past." I then started to jump to the next tree then the next till I got to a village, I jumped on the roof of a hut.

(Regular POV)

An old lady about in her 50s came out of the hut. "Welcome back ye, inuyasha." She said. "Feh whatever, old hag." "Have ye found the recarnation of kikyou yet?" "Not yet, you haven't even told me how to find her! But there is this wench that found this book at her attic of her Shrine!" "Let me see that book ye have." she said. Inuyasha gave her the book. "Uh, this book ye bring is very interesting, what is the young girl's name?" "Uh, why should I know, I think it is kagom..e.. a something."Inuyasha said confused. "Really, well I thing ye should keep a good look on this girl ye should."


	6. Chapter 6 Investigation

Chapter 6

Investigation

It was the next week and we finished the project, I was getting worried, every day I walked home I felt like someone was following me. It was starting to freak me out.

The day before the project was due I was walking home from the store and I sensed something it was weird. It was like I knew someone was following me and I didn't like it at all! I kept sensing that someone was getting closer fast so I did what any teenage girl would do in a situation like this, I ran for my life, I couldn't go to my house the person would know where I lived so I ran where ever my feet took me! They seemed to take me to the beach I ran along the beach sand flying everywhere. I turned around to see if anyone was there. What I saw made me scream! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh my god wha..WH...What are you?

His face looked like a badger and he had big huge fangs and claws, he was also three times bigger then she was. "Hehehe ahahahahahah!." He started to laugh maniacally then he stopped suddenly and said "Give me the jewel or parish!" "Jewel, uh I have no idea what you are talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me GIVE ME THE JEWEL!" then he launched at me. "Ahhhhhh! Stay away!" I put my hands in front of me ,ya like that would do any good, but all of a sudden a pink light came out of my hands and hit the badger dude "ahhhhhhhhhhhh." he yelled in pain until he exploded into flames then disappeared, "uh?" I looked at my hands very confused! Then I started to walk home "that was the most fun I had all week." I whispered

I opened the door to my house and walked in, Inuyasha and me finished the project so he didn't have to come over, phew I didn't know why I was always embarrassed when I saw him, do I like him no, no do not think that of course I do not like him he is self centered, annoying mean idiot .

(Inuyashas POV)

So she is the recarnation of kikyo flinched when he said her name he jumped off the roof of the beach hut and ran along the beach till you couldn't see him anymore.

(Kagomes POV)

"Hmm let's see I have bread, eggs, milk, what else I need." I mumbled as I walked through the grocery store. It was Friday school was over for the weekend, no more cheerleaders bugging me, yes! I walked up to the cash register paid for the food and left

(Everyone's Pov)

"So ye say a pink light came out of her hands and killed the demon", "Do you want me to repeat myself?" "Hmm, I do think that she is the recarnation of kikyo." "Duh!" "It might be time for ye to bring her here inuyasha." "Rrr, oh fine let me to all the work, and bring that stupid girl to the past for all I know she will just scream and run off." inuyasha mumbled as he walked to the well separating the past from the future. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter7over the well ,she goes

Chapter 7

Over the Well and To the Past She Goes!

I put all the food away and thought I would read, I have nothing better to do. I read for a half hour when I heard I knock at the door, "who could that be no one comes here?" I walked to the door and opened it.

"Inuyasha?" why is he here. "You're comin with me." then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. "What the, hey stop." I yelled then pushed him away." what are you doing." I asked. "Ugh, do I have to explain?" I gave him a yes look. "Fine, ok you are the recarnation of the miko kikyo, and you have the full shikon no tama in you I have to bring you to keade she will explain further more." he said in one breath. "Uh."Was all I could answer back? "Let's go" he said, started to walk towards the well. When I saw him walking I got out of my daze "uh, wait!" he turned around "what?" "Ok, I'm a what; I have what in me, the past? And who the heck is keade?" I put all the questions in his face.

He just stared at me sighed 'I am not cut for this' he thought, "you stupid wench, you remember the book you read right." "Um, ya." "ok, I am that inuyasha and kikyou died 50 years ago, kikyo had the jewel (shikon no tama) cremated with her so that is why you have it in your body, and for keade she is kikyos sister .You understand now." he said once he finished explaining. "Um, I think, but this really is unreal, I mean how can a jewel be inside me and how can we travel to the past and back?" I was still dumbfounded. "Don't ask me that, I'm just here to bring you to keade." "What if I don't want to go?" I said but I really wanted to see who she was. "Then I have to do this!" he then ran up, grabbed me bridal style jumped in the air and landed on the well roof hut. "Ah, holy crap, how did you do that?" I asked him. He didn't answer just jumped down to the entrance of the hut and walked in with me in his arms.

"Let me go, a…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"he jumped down the well. I looked around lights were flashing everywhere then they stopped. We landed to the bottom of the well.

"Inu...Yas" I was about to say the rest of his name when he jumped up again and landed on soft green grass. "Where are we?" I said. "Are you still in the dark" he said while he dropped me. "Oww, that hurt." "Feh" Was his only response. "Where are we?" I said again. "You are so stupid; we are in the feudal era wrench." "Wha...Wha...WHAT!" I screamed. "Ahh…you don't have to yell!" he yelled back well holding his head.

"Ya know your ears aren't there." "Yes they are." what I thought I was about to ask him, when I heard something rustle in the near bushes, "Hello young miko, how are ye today." And old lady came out of the bushes "um, ok I guess." I then looked at inuyasha. "This is keade."Then jumped up in a tree. "Yes I am keade, Inuyasha might have explain what is going on .hm" She looked at me like I was the queen of the world or something. "Well, sort of, and sort of no." "feh." He snorted. "Ok then ye should come to my hut and I will explain further more." The old lady started to walk into the forest, did she want me to follow, I guess I should. We walked and walked until we went to a hill overlooking a little village "It's so pretty" "Yes it is quite magical isn't it."Then she started to walk down the hill.

We walked through the village people were staring or just hurrying about, it was like a old time movie were people lived in villages and warriors attacked them.

"Here is my hut." we walked in to a hut inside was a small fire that was burning out!


	8. Chapter 8 explaing futher more

Chapter 8

Explaining further more!

(Kagome s POV)

I sat down by the fire, looking over to keade that's her name I think. "well. Lets get started shall we then." "um, ya that would help." She just smiled and started to explain.

"50 years ago my sister, the priestess (miko) of this village protected the shikon no tama and also purify it, demons tried to take the jewel; she killed them all, except one half demon (hanyou), inuyasha that you made friends with, they fell in love but kikyo couldn't live a normal life because of the jewel so they planned that inuyasha becomes human." I just sat there sucking it all in, "do ye understand so far." I looked at her and nodded. "ok ,well one day when kikyo and inuyasha were going to use the jewel a demon came ,looking like inuyasha and killed kikyo ,they real inuyasha came and tried to kill the demon but he got away,kikyo died and got cremated with the jewel, and thus you where born as her recarnation,ye have the jewel in ye." Right…" this was too much for me. It was unreal. "Um, one question, the past?" "Oh, yes the Bone eaters well, it is a place for bones of dead demons, and it is a passage from the future and past." "I still can't believe this, there is such thing as demons? I thought it was a myth, a guess my grandfather was right."

"KAEDE!" inuyasha came barging in. "Ah! You have dog ears!" wow that is weird and so kawaii! "Shut up, you." he said and sat down. "Inuyasha I have told her all about the jewel and kikyou." "Like I care this was your idea in the first place." "But ye went with it, didnt you." He stared at her and snorted. "Kagome inuyasha is a hanyo (half demon half human )"oh.ok"I stared at inuyasha then his ears.

(Kagomes POV)

IT was an hour since keade explained everything to me, I sat on a rock overlooking the river, it was pretty in the past I could not deny that. I still can't believe that I am a recarnation of a priestess named kikyo.inuyasha was probably horrified when she died they loved each other. I looked at the river then got up and walked towards the village.

I walked past the trees, it was sunny no clouds in the sky. As I walked past the huts, I looked at mothers working kids playing and the men building. I walked up to keades hut, as I saw her on the bench in front of it. "Um, hi."I said I wasn't used to talking to people a lot so that was all I could say. "Oh, hello young miko, how do ye like the past so far?" "it's ok, I guess, its way better then the future I can tell you that." "Well, good…oh kagome I was wondering will ye help me get some herbs for the village?" "Herbs...uh ok where are they?" "Well, they are right by the well." "Ok"I then got up and headed forward the well.

When I got to the well I just remembered, I have no idea what herbs look like! Then I saw Inuyasha, maybe I can ask him, no he will just yell and yak at me.

I walked to the well and sat down, sighed 'herbs, herbs what the hell do herbs look like' I thought


	9. Chapter 9 The jewel broken

Chapter 9-The jewel broken

I walked back to the village with what I thought were herbs.

"Um, keade here are the herbs, I think." I said.

"Oh, very good try ye child, but these are just some weeds." she said as she took the plants. I knew they weren't herbs.

"Kagome, will ye help with supper, I have to heal some child at the other village."Keade said

"Ok, that I can do." When she left I started to make some soup .Once I was finished with the soup, I got a bowl for Inuyasha, I don't know why I did it but I just did.

"Um, Inuyasha."I looked up at him.

"What do you want wench." he yelled at me. Ok this is the last time I do something nice.

"Here." I showed him the bowl of soup.

"Why are you giving me that?" he asked stupidly.

"It's supper here." I put the bowl further up. He just stared at me then jumped down and took the soup, jumped up again.

You're supposed to say thank you, I thought. I walked back to the hut and ate my soup by myself.

The next day, I got up and headed out of the hut.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhhh!" a demon about um, as big as my house, was standing right in front of me.

"Uh?"It surprised me so much that I was just in a daze.

"Give me the jewel, aaaaaarrrrgggggh!" he roared again.

."No, never" I ran as far away from him as possible. Then I remembered the well, maybe if I jump in it again I will go back to my time.

I ran towards the well, I could hear the demons roars as he got closer.

And as clumsy as I look, I tripped over a root and fell flat on my face.

"Oof"I turned around and saw the demon standing in front of me.

"Give me the JEWEL, aaaaarrrrghhh!" is that his punch line or something?

He grabbed me around the waist and bit into me hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"I cried out in pain. He then through me on the ground and laughed manically.I got up but fell back down.

"Hey wench, can't even get up?" a voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw Inuyasha.

"Inu...Cough...Yasha?"I coughed up blood. He looked at me then the demon who was still laughing like crazy.

"He has the shikon no tama."I coughed.

"HE WAS WHAT!"

"YOU LET HIM GET THE JEWEL, NO WONDER YOU'RE SO STUPID." He yelled in my face.

Then the demon finally finished laughing and jumped at us .Inuyasha grabbed me, put me aside and launched at the demon with his claws.

Wait a second did he just save me from being shredded paper?

"You stupid laughing baka!"Inuyasha clawed the demon and he fell down dead.

I crawled to the demon and took the jewel out,

"Wow." I said as I looked at the pink glowing jewel.

"Ya ya are you done looking at it, your going to bleed to death and I'm hungry." he yapped.

I nodded and Inuyasha carried me to the hut.

"Where's Keade?" he asked as he put me down on the floor.

"She went to the next village to help someone." I coughed again and blood came out on my hand "Well I'm not healing your wounds." He said while sitting down.

Just then keade came in the hut.

"Oh my, what happened." she said as she walked up to me and started to put some herbs on my side.

"Oww."I squeaked.

"Feh, pathetic human."Inuyasha muttered.

"I'm not pathetic!" I yelled at him. He looked at me then fehed.

Inuyasha grabbed the left over soup and started to eat it.

"You are going to be all right, you just need rest." Keade said as she put the herbs back in her pack.

While I was sleeping a demon came and took the jewel. I woke just in time to see him walk out the door.

"Oh my god!" I yelled

"That demon got the jewel!" I screamed. Then all I could hear was banging and some swearing, and finally Inuyasha yelling.

I had enough strength to walk out the door. And I saw Inuyasha kneeling down, and looking at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got close enough.

"WHATS WRONG, WHAT WRONG, the god dame jewel just got shattered!" he then showed me a jewel shard from the jewel.

"Oh." was all I could say.


	10. Chapter 10 The journey begins

Chapter 10-The journey begins.

"So ye broke the jewel." keade said as we all sat down in the hut.

"Feh" was all Inuyasha said.

"What do we do now?" I asked keade.

"Well, it seems that you and Inuyasha shall be going on a long journey." she said while eating her rice.

"What, I'm not going to find the shards with her." He said it like I was an item.

"Well, she might be some help along the way, and you do need to find the jewel shards, you can't do it alone." She said.

"Oh fine, but stay out of my way while I'm fighting, and don't get hurt I don't want to heal you." Inuyasha said while giving me a look.

"ok." was all I said.

(The next day 9.00am)

(Kagomes pov)

I walked out of the hut and looked around.

"Kagome!"Keade said as she walked up to me.

"Yes" I answered.

"I need to tell ye something, the well, when it brought ye here, it can also bring ye back to your own era." She explained.

"o.k. said

"So kagome, you should go back to your time and get ready for the journey." Keade insisted.

"Ok, I will go now." I said then ran towards the well. When I got there I stared at it then jumped in.

Lights were flashing pink, and then I fell to the bottom of the well. It was dark so I knew I was back in my time.

I climbed up and walked out of the well hut, walked to my house.

'What should I bring….um' I thought.

"Ok, I probably need a first aid box, extra cloths, shampoo and conditioner, sleeping bag, um oh ya and extra food." I said to myself as I got all the stuff.

I put all the things in my big yellow backpack, and walked to the well. I took a deep breath and jumped in. I landed with a thump and started to climb the vines going up the well.

I put one leg over then the other. I looked up and saw Inuyasha on a branch of a tree.

"Um, hi, I'm back." Ok I really need to work on my talking skills.

"I really don't care" he said with out looking at me. I sighed and carried my pack to the village.

"Kagome, your back." keade said as she walked out of her hut.

"Yes, and I brought some things with me." I put my pack on the ground.

"Now kagome, since you are kikyos recarnation you probably can sense the jewel shards like she could." She told me.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure but, my sister said that it is a sensation, it is something that you feel. You will find out soon."Keade explained.

"o.k." I said back.

"Get some nights rest, and ye and Inuyasha will leave tomorrow." She told me, I nodded and walked into the hut, took my sleeping bag out, and crawled in it, then fell asleep.

(The next day)

"Wake up wrench." Inuyasha said while nudging me to wake up.

"Five more minutes dad." I said in my sleep.

"Urgh…"Inuyasha was now getting mad; he pushed me fully off my sleeping bag.

"Off…ouch what was that for?" I said while rubbing my head.

"You sleep to well wrench, get up were leaving." he said and walked out the door.

I got up and got dressed .then walked out with all my things in my backpack.

I saw Inuyasha at the side of the village and walked up to him.

"Finally you're ready." Inuyasha said then walked to the forest with me following. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Sesshomaru

Chapter 11-Meeting Sesshomaru

We have been walking for I don't know how long. I was getting hungry and thirsty; Inuyasha was up ahead 10 feet. Inuyasha said a village was up ahead, that was 1 hour ago.

"Um, can we take a br...?"

"no." he said simply.

"Urgh"that jerk. That's it I don't care what he thinks.

I put my backpack down and pulled out my water bottle, then started to drink.

"Hey, I said no taking a break." Inuyasha growled giving me a dead glare.

"Ok, that's it I m sore, hungry and thirsty, I'm taking a break." I yelled back at him.

"Fine but I'm not staying." he then started to walk off.

"Hey wait up" I put my bottle in my bag and hurried to catch up to him.

We walked for another hour and then finally came to a village. The village was totally destroyed; bodies were laying everywhere dead, men, woman and children!

"Oh my gosh, what happened here." I gasped.

"Demon, mmm but not just any demon." Inuyasha had a serious look on.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but he didn't answer.

"Brother, it's been a long time hasn't it?" A demon long silver hair like inuyashas came out of the bush.

"Brother?" Inuyasha has a brother?

"You sunk as low as the humans I see."

"Shut up sesshomaru!"Inuyasha growled. This guy is cold. I stared at him he had a big fluffy white thing on his shoulder, was that his tail?

"Oh, fluffy."Inuyasha and sesshomaru stared at me, oh my god did I just say that out loud!

"You shutup, go over there."Inuyasha pointed to a rock.

"So you want to battle little brother."Sesshomaru still had the same look on.

"And you are going to lose."Inuyasha said getting in his battle position.

"We shall find out."Sesshomaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12 Brother my brotherdie!

Chapter 12-brother my brother…Die!

I hid behind the rock; I poked my head up to see Inuyasha heading fast speed towards sesshomaru.I can't believe brothers are fighting like this.

Sesshomaru dodged the attacked and hit Inuyasha in the stomach hard.

"Arghhh……"Inuyasha hit the ground but got up again.sesshomaru smirked, slashed him in the stomach.Inuyasha fell to the ground bleeding heavily.

"You are no match for me little brother, what is the point of fighting you when you can't even get up." He then walked away back into the bush.

I ran to Inuyashas side and took my first ad kit out.

"Leave me alone, I will heal by tomorrow"Inuyasha yelled at me but not before squinting.

"But it will hurt, while you heal." I told him.

"No it wont, now Leave Me ALONE!" He yelled straight in my face. I sighed and put the kit in my bag and took out some crackers. I started to eat, he stared at me

"Um, you want some?" I asked.

"Feh.."Inuyasha looked at the ground like it was a hundred bucks or something.

WE decided to stay over night and head out tomorrow, that's what I thought because he was sleeping most of the time, and it was night fall.

"We are leaving early next morning."Inuyasha said then jumped out in a tree. I pulled my sleeping bag out, and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't, I looked up at the stars, you can see them way better then in my time. I loved the stars, when I had a bad day with the cheerleaders, I would stay up, sit on my roof and look at the stars.

"Go to sleep, we are not going to take any breaks because your tired, wrench"Inuyasha said.

"I can't sleep." I told him; wow I'm talking more, hirooay!

"Count sheep or somethin."He said back. I snorted then I finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Begging

Chapter 13-if I beg?

I Woke up to see the sun was rising; I looked around and saw inuyasha looking at the sunrise. 'Wow, he looks well…hot' wait a sec did I just oh my god.

Man im hungry, I got out of my sleeping bag, and then took out some ramen .Took out a water bottle and made a fire, I put the water and noodles in a pot.

"What the hell is that?"Inuyasha said from the tree.

"Uh, oh it's ramen."I said while stirring it.

"That explains much." he said sarcastically.

"To make it more simple, noodles." I started to put it in a bowl.Inuyasha jumped down and sat next to me.

"Want some?" passing him a bowl. He looked at it took it, sniffed it, then finally after 5 minutes started to eat it.

"Like it?" I asked.

"itws owk" (translation: its ok) I smiled.

"What you smiling at stupid."Inuyasha said after he swallowed.

"Nothing." I said as quickly as possible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ok some quick pointers I forgot to put in, Inuyasha is wearing his haori On.

Keade gave inuyasha a spell to know everything about kagomes time, so he wouldn't be recognized. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------We walked across a beautiful meadow, with flowers everywhere and sakura trees.

"Hurry up wench!"Inuyasha growled. I ran up to his side.

"Look there's a village!" I exclaimed.

"I already know that stupid… and we are not stopping" he said while looking straight.

"uh.what…"maybe if I beg.

"Please, oh please I am so tired just this once." I said while giving him puppy eyes.

"no." ok that didn't work.

"mm.oh, if we stop IL give u raammen."I said while swinging the package of ramen in front of him.

"Rrrrrrr, if u stop that annoying begging, we will!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Thanks." I jumped. And started to run to the village.


	14. Chapter 14 There first shard

Chapter 14-there first shard.

I stopped at the edge of the village.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, run! A demon!" someone shouted, and then more voices were heard, people running around like maniacs

"Inuyasha!"I yelled, and turned around to see him up in a tree.

"What."

"There's a demon attacking the village!" I yelled even louder.

"so, its none of my concern." He said closing his eyes.

"You ..you...jerk!"I yelled.w..wow did I just say that?

"What did you say?"

"You heard me you pig headed cow".i snapped "People are getting killed down there and all you do is sit on a branch and sleep." I said in one breath. His eyes grew as big as diner plates.

"Err, whatever I'll go alone then!" I said as I ran to the village

'What possessed me to say that god I am so stupid'

"Errrrar"it roared, I looked up to see a big demon with hairy legs and four arms

"Shit..."I took a step back that was a bad idea, he saw me.

"I will kill you first "it roared.

"Hehe...Um why don't you destroy some houses first..." 'That way I can get away'

"Arrr"it took a step towards me."

"I guess not...Ahhhh"I ran.

"Need…to...Find...Inuyasha!" I huffed as I ran out of the village.

The demon was getting closer and closer.

"Wait a sec I called him a pig headed cow, why would he save me now, he deserved it though." I ran then saw inuyasha standing on top of the hill ready to fight. I ran up behind him.

"I'm only killing this demon to see if he has a jewel shard, not because I want to save you, got it."

"Ahhh, just kill him already he is getting close!" I yelled.

"Die!"Inuyasha said as he jumped up to attack him with his claws but the demon dodged it.

'Hey, whats that?' I saw a pink glow on the demons stomach 'is that a jewel shard?'

"Hey Inuyasha!"I yelled

"What"inuyasha yelled while trying to kill the demon?

"HE HAS A JEWEL SHARD, I think?" I yelled back.

"K"he yelled back, and attacked the demon again, this time it got him in the stomach.

He died instantly.  
"Yes you did it Inuyasha!"I said while jumping up and down.

"Now, what did you say about me being a pig headed cow?"

"Um…sorry but it's true." I informed.

"Feh, whatever now get the jewel shard?"Inuyasha said.

"What that's disgusting!" I yelled. Inuyasha stared at me.

"Oh, fine."I mumbled as I got the jewel shard from the corpse. It then turned to dust.

I smiled and said "Our first jewel Shard."

"Feh"inuyasha huffed as we started to walk down to the village.


	15. Chapter 15 Back to the future

Chapter-15 –back to the future.

"Thank you for letting us stays the night." I said, as me and inuyasha sat down with the village priestess.

"It is my pleasure, besides you saved us from that demon." I smiled

"Well, I will let you get a night's rest." the priestess then left

"Inuyasha, can we go back to keade tomorrow" I asked

"No" he simply said. Ok that's it every time I ask him a question or say hi he is like "no"or"shut up wench".

"Yes" I said

"No"

"Yes"

"No, wench we have to search for the jewel shards"

"We have two already, and the projects due tomorrow." I explained

"Two is not enough."Inuyasha said

"What is your problem anyway? "I asked

"What is my problem? its you"

"Oh, really?"I mumbled

"It's your whinny, annoying way, no wonder no one likes you." he yelled. I shut my mouth, ouch that hurt, I know im used to people saying things like that, but it hurt more when inuyasha said it.  
"Im taking a walk…"I whispered trying to hold back my tears. I got up and left

"Feh"was inuyasha response.

(In the forest out side of the village)

I sat on a rock and cried, I held all of my tears for so long, and I knew I had to let it out sometime but…why now? Why did I break when inuyasha said that, I mean people said worse things to me?

I walked to a river, and then walked in to it I was up to my shoulders, when I put my head under. I didn't care if my clothes where wet, the water calmed me

I then walked out of the river and sat on the bank. As tears ran down my face.

"Hey."I heard someone from behind me, I turned to see inuyasha walk up to me and sit down beside me.

"Leave me alone." I whispered

"Why are you wet?" he asked

"Shu…."then I stared to cry again. Inuyashas eyes went wide

"Hey, stop...Dont cry"inuyasha said trying to make me stop.

"You know. Sob…its bad enough that everyone in my school pushes me hits me and calls me names. Sob... And talks about how ugly I am…but did you have to make it worse. I was doing fine, I didn't cry, I was used to it, why? Sob"...i put my head on my knees.

"I...Oh come on...Inuyasha said

(Inuyasha pov)

God why did I have to make her so upset, shit I feel so bad but I can't say sorry, dame my stupid dignity. I hate it when girls cry. But it's different. With her...

(Kagome pov)

I stopped crying but I was still upset.

"Kagome..."I heard inuyasha say, he...He just said my name that's a first. I looked up at him, his silver hair blowing in the wind and. his golden eyes oh his eyes, oh my god whats happening, I… I like inuyasha.

"I...Never meant...Sigh...What I said...So...i.im so.r.ry."Inuyasha confessed

"I forgive you'I said then I smile appeared on my face

"Great, we will leave for keades tomorrow, lets go kagome, I get some rest before tomorrow, I don't want to take any breaks." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I smiled again

"Whatever."

We then walked to the village.

"6am "

"yawn.." ok when inuyasha said early a never knew he meant 5 am early, we have been walking for an hour and we are almost to keades village.

"Inuyasha?"I said

"What." Was inuyashas response.

Great he's back to normal

"Are you coming to school too?" I asked

"… No."

"Oh, ok" stupid project, I don't want to go back to my ordinary life, school, the manikins,

1 hour later

"I'm back," I said out loud as I walked into my house

"Ok, first things first, I need a bath!" I nodded my head and headed up to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16 Manquin troubles

_Chapter 16-maniquin troubles._

_I looked in the mirror. I had 1 hour before school begins, and I was thinking 'my hair always looked fuzzy because I never actually did anything with it, my hair is naturally wavy.' and that's when I began to work on my hair till full perfection._

_45 minutes later _

"_Perfect." I said looking at myself in the mirror, my hair was straight yet wavy, my braces well...I brushed my teeth. My clothes, blue jeans with a red tank top. 'Now time to go to school.'_

_Running down the stairs I grabbed an apple and my book bag and hurried out the door._

_School-9:00_

"_Late, late!"I said as I ran down the hall, and then stopped at my first class. I knocked on the door._

"_miss.higurashi."The teacher said very surprised._

"_Im sorry im late, it will never happen again." I said fast.  
"Well, I hope not, come and have a seat." he said opening the door wider. I walked in and sat down in my seat._

"_Look, she tring to pull off a new hair style…loser."Kikyou said. I turned and gave her a dead glare that could kill._

"_Now class, lets start off on page 234…"_

_Lunch-12:15_

'_I can not wait till I get home' I thought as I took a bite out of my sandwich. I looked up to see kikyou giggling. 'I hate her sooo much.' I thought._

"_Hello." someone said behind me._

"_Uh?"I looked up only to have pudding spilled over me._

"_Hahahaha, opps my mistake." the girl laughed and walked over to kikyou and laughed at me again._

_I then wiped off as much pudding as I could then went to the washroom to finish the rest._

"_That's it" I said out loud looking myself in the washroom mirror._

"_I will not take anymore of kikyou and her mannequins." I smiled evilly._

"_Kikyou shall die!" I laughed._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_like omg im am soooooooooooooooooooooo sry that i havent wrote in a long time .i was really busy with school,sooooooo much homework! but i finally had i chance to put i new chap up hope u like _


	17. Chapter 17 braces be gone

Chapter 17-braces be gone

I ran all the way home, taking ridged breaths I didn't even bother doing my homework first thing it's like I just didn't care anymore. Which is very unusual for me?

I grabbed the phone off the wall and called my dad,

"hello, mr.hitashis office how may I help you." the secretary answered in a casual tone.

"Hello, may I speak with Mr. Higurashi please." I said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes, one minute please." She then played elevator music. 'Urgh how annoying'

"Hello, Higurashi here."

"Hi dad.

"Oh hello dear how is everything going?"

"It's going….great" 'I decided to leave the part out with the well the past and a half demon'

"That's good, oh kagome I almost forgot to tell you, you have an appointment with the orthodontist."

"Uh, I though that was in a month."

"No, you get your braces off today at 5:00" my dad said 'get my braces off'

"NO way, my braces are coming off today!" I screamed into the phone." 'I don't remember the last time I was this happy"

"Yes...Today, at 5." I hang the phone up, cutting my dad off, and I yelled for joy.

"Im getting my braces off my braces off yaya braces are coming off today." I danced around the house so happy I tripped over the coffee table.

"Oww" I mumbled, rubbing my sore behind.

9:00pm

I sat on my bed rubbing my jaw ,sore from the yanking and pulling of the orthodontist.

I laid face down on my bed and sighed in the pillow

"I wonder what inuyasha is doing right now?" I moved so that I was facing the ceiling.

"I should go back tomorrow" 'I wonder what kikyou was like im am her reincarnation.'

Closing my eyes, 'I bet she was pretty it made Inuyasha fall in love with her,and just knowing Inuyasha for a few days it would take a lot for him to love someone.' Opening my eyes again, I yawned, 'this is just so unbelievable, its like a dream…maybe it is maybe I will wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.'

"normal,umph,back to the nerd world" I mumbled before closing my eyes


	18. Chapter 18when jealosy breaks loose

Chapter 18- when jealousy breaks loose

Waking up to the birds chirping my ears drums out at the window sill, I moaned as I rolled over only to find myself not on the bed but on the floor.

"Uh" I looked up.'how in the world could I have fallen off my bed and not know it'

Getting up I walked over to my window and looked out, the sun was up bright and warm, the trees where covered with flowers. And im to tired to care.

I slowly walked out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking at the time it was 10:30 well I missed school, sitting down on the stool I grabbed an apple and started to munch on it. 'I should head to the well soon, the quicker I get this journey over with the better' Throwing the apple core in the garbage I headed upstairs to get ready.

30 minutes later

"Okay now to pack, starting with my room" I went into my room with my bag and went through my closet, grabbing 2 sweaters,5 jeans ,and numerous pairs of t-shirts I stuffed them in my bag, then I grabbed some undergarments (a/n insert dirty thought here,um sorry my friend said that once,hehe)

I went over and got my sleeping bag that I haven't used since my last camping trip which was 5 years ago.

I then moved to the next room which was the bathroom, grabbing deodorant, shampoo and conditioner; soap a few towels and my toothbrush.

I dragged my extremely heavy backpack into the kitchen, putting it down on the counter I rummaged through the fridge grabbing a few accentual things.

10 minutes later

"Well here I go" I said throwing my bag down the well then jumping down myself.

I made it to the other side and climbed over the rim. Pulling my bag with me.

"Well im back" I said putting my backpack on I walked to the village.

"Keade?" I said walking into the small hut, no one was there; the fire was till going the flames burning brightly with fury. I put my heavy bag down beside it and headed out again to find Inuyasha.

"Oh there you are." I smiled as I looked up at him sitting high up in a tree branch.

"Feh" he mumbled something inappropriate, not opening his eyes.

"Why thank you inuyasha it's nice to see you too." I said dryly.

Opening his eyes he looked down at me.

"What do you want?" He snapped. Sighing I sat down underneath the tree.

"Our "journey "remember" I said looking the hills in the distance. The wind blowing the tall grass gently

"You're staying here." He looked surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"Well, yes Keade said we have to do this together or we will never find the shards, but don't worry once this is all over, you won't be seeing me here again."

"That's good to know." He huffed. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You know you can be a little nicer to me" I snapped

"What Happened?" he said jumping down from the tree landing a 3 feet in front of me"

"What do you mean what happened?" I said

"You talk too much why you can't talk less like you did before." He said,

"You, you argh" I turned and stomped off through the village.

"Feh fine run away"

"Go to hell!" I yelled, my voice reaching him at record speed.

Sun set

"Are ye leaving tomorrow, Kagome?" keade asked me as we all sat around the fire quietly.

"Yes" I said looking at inuyasha across the fire.

"No sleeping in wench, the faster we go the faster we get it over with." He said looking at the fire, eyes turning serious, like he was thinking of something important.

I nodded 'Tomorrow, it begins tomorrow'

The very next day 11:00 AM

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as i ran after him. He smelled a demon I sensed a jewel shard, he ran fast speed ahead of me to it. Making it to a clearing I saw inuyasha slash the demon with his claws, taking the jewel out of his body grinning he threw it up in the air and caught it with his other hand. Looking over his shoulder at me.

"Took you long enough"

"Well im not a demon you know, I can't run that fast" I said walking towards the hanyou.

"Whatever at least we have another one."

"3 shards." I said looking at it in inuyashas hand

"Not enough." he said, passing me the shard i put it in my small glass bottle around my neck.

"Let's go" he started to walk away, following him into the western forest, unknowing that this was a wolf demons land.

1 hour later

"Inuyasha"

"No we are not stopping." he kept on walking ahead of me,

"Fine" I mumbled following him at his heels. he stopped making me bump into him.

"What is it" I said stepping back.

"Demon" he said crossing his arms waiting for it to come. Nodding I looked in the direction he was looking at.

"What are you doing in my land half breed?" a question was heard behind us, we both jumped turning towards the voice,

A demon with brown hair in a high pony tail, with fur like outfit and a skirt? With a tail.

"Is he wearing a skirt" I whispered to inuyasha.

"Mmm, yup"

"Hey skirt boy what makes you think this is your land?"

"I own this land, dog, you are trespassing!"He snapped

"What you gonna do bout it?" inuyasha smirked; I looked up at inuyasha dumb ass getting us into trouble like this.

"Im going to skin you and feed you to my wolfs then take that girl beside you and make her my wife"

"WHAT!" I gasped taken aback with his comment?

"Your not going to skin me but you can take her for all I care" he said I looked at inuyasha hurt expression on my face.

"Die demon!" they charged at eachother, with great determination of killing one another. Part of me was rooting for the wolf demon now of what inuyasha said but then I also wanted inuyasha to win not wanting to be his wife if he was serious. The clawed at each other feriously, inuyasha scratched him on the cheek making him bleed. Then the demon jumped and kicked inuyasha in the head making him fall down and ram into a tree near by.  
"Inuyasha!" I yelled, he got up unfazed by it and went for another attack.

"Bastard I will be the one to skin you!" inuyasha yelled. He punched him in the stomach hard.

"i had enough of this" kouga jumped over inuyasha and grabbed me making me scream in surprise

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I yelled in his ear. Inuyasha ran towards him

"Im not done with you drop her and fight" he yelled

"Sorry but she's mine now" he ran off into the forest with me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!' I kept yelling in his right ear as he jumped through the forest

"WILL YOU STOP YELING IN MY EAR"

"I will go death before I can hear the pleasure coming from your voice when we are mates" I eyes went wide

"What!!!! You sicko! Perverted slime ball!" I screamed even louder in his ear.

"Now now don't say that my mate"

"Im not your mate!" I yelled

"You will be soon" he grinned as he jumped up a high hill running to a meadow

Once he made it across the meadow he jumped high up in the air and landed without a sound. Putting me down.

Pushing him away from me a turned to run away from this mad man.

"Ah" stopping in my tracks, I looked at the demons and wolfs in front of me.

"Kouga your back, brought us lunch?"

"LUNCH!" I screamed.

"No one touches her but me! She is not lunch." He yelled

"Oi, I have a say in this to you know." I crossed my arms.

"Mouthy one isn't she." One of the demons whispered.

"Now mate, come and let's have some dinner." He smiled, pushing me towards a cave.

I had no choice but to follow him, staying outside with the wolfs was a bad choice.

Sitting down in the cave I looked around it was actually quite cozy in here.

"Who was that mutt you where with mate." He said ripping a piece or deer meat.

"He is not a mutt, his name is inuyasha, and just wait he will come a save me." I said. Where did that come from, why would he save me.

"Well not before we become mates,"

"Okay stop calling me your mate, my name is kagome, ka gom e, use it please." I glared.

"Kagome what a fine name." my eye twitched. then sensed a shard looking down at his feet I said two jewel shards.

"You have shards." I said wide eyed.

"Yes, and I see you have some too." He ripped the bottle from my neck

"Hey, give those back." I tried to grab them back no use.

"You are the reincarnation of the priestess, am I right."

"Who told you that" I snapped

"Rumors go around fast in these parts." he said putting the bottle of shards in his shirt.

"You have the powers to seek the shards, when we become mates, we will search for them together and we will be all powerful!" he smiled,

"Okay now your just plain creepy" I blinked.

"Kagome, you will be happy here."  
"I will be happy if you let me go!" I said, looking him in the eyes, making a fist.

"But first before the ceremony begins, I will have to take care off that mutt,"  
"Don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled, totally ignoring my comment, he walked away

"Guard this cave, till I get back no one goes in and no one goes out"

"Great just great, kidnapped by a crazy skirt wearing wolf demon." I mumbled. How did I get into this!

with inuyasha  
"stupid wench getting kidnapped by that stupid wolf and letting him get the shards." Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped from tree to tree. Making only a short distance to the next when I fist came from below, punching him hard in the jaw.

"Argh"inuyasha fell to the ground with a thump, getting up quickly he looked around.

"Now where were we?"Kouga steeped out of the bushes

"Wolf breathe where are the shards!" he snapped

"Safe and sound where they should be, with me" he smirked.

"Dam you "he charged in for an attack. Missing kouga by a millimeter.

Fists flying around like rockets, the last hit sent them both flying to the ground.

Kouga laughed" so I see the girl means nothing to you"

"Oi and give her back too." Inuyasha snarled too.

"She will be my mate once im through with you."

"Over my dead body!" inuyasha attacked with great force surprising kouga sending him flying towards a tree breaking it in half he lay there unconscious.

with kagome

I have to get out of here somehow, I though as I paced the rock cavern,

"Mmm" I got an idea.

Running to the guards in front of the cave.

"Hello" I smiled at them

"You are not allowed out side miss." He said

"I wasn't going to go I just wanted to ask you lovely gentlemen a question." I said they both looked at me then shrugged a yes.

"Have you ever heard of rock paper scissors?" I asked

"They looked at each other then me,

"No"

"Well first it starts with ROCK!" pulling the rock from behind my back I slammed it against the first demons head, then the second. Jumping over them I ran as fast as I could I then heard the sound of the tribe noticing I was gone.

"Hurry legs, faster."I gasped. Running to the edge of the cliff I stumbled back.

Looking back the tribe came running surrounding me.

"NO where to go, kouga told us to keep you here and that's what we will do."

"Not if I jump" turning around again I leapt off of the cliff.

'What the hell was I thinking jumping off a cliff stupid stupid stupid?" I screamed as I fell closer and closer to the ground, closing my eyes I waited for the pain, only to land on something soft.

"Huh"opening one eye I looked around seemed that I landed in a bunch of hay in the meadow.

"Thank you!" I smiled, jumping from the hay I started to run across the meadow, hoping to find inuyasha and get the shards back.

Running through a bush, I screamed as I made contact with a tree trunk!

"My head!" I mumbled rubbing the side of my head, as I sat on the muddy ground.

"There you are!" looking up I saw the figure that I hoped to see.

"Inuyasha." I smiled

"Where have you been" he glared

'Where have I been, my god you are stupid, I was kidnapped baka taken to a cave by a skirt wolf man thing saying im his mate!" I screamed in his face. Inuyasha seemed to be the size of a mouse now.

"What crawled up your ass" he said

"YOU!" I yelled at him.

"Well if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have gotten the shards back now would we." He held up the bottle of jewel shards.

"Cocky bastard"I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Feh, you probably like him." He crossed his arms as well.

"What! He wants me to be his mate!"

"so, you probably want it too."

"I DO NOT! AND EVEN IF I DID WHY DO YOU CARE!" I snapped back

"I DONT!"

Then why say something like that." I raised an eyebrow. His face paled

"No reason." He answered

"Oh really" I said

"Yes like I care what you do."

"Do I sense I hint of jealousy?" I grinned, his eyes went wide, perfect picture.

"Jealous! Oh wolf boy, why the hell would I be jealous?" he yelled.

Sighing I stood up. Dusting myself off, I decided to change the subject this was getting no where.

"You know what, let's just go and set camp im tired and sore and im in no mood to argue with you anymore!" I said.

"Fine, you talk too much anyway." He huffed. Turning away he started to walk deeper into the forest,

"Men..."I mumbled.

----------------------------------------

done finally im sooooo sryy it took so long to update but i was busy and i mostly update when i get ideas or im bored.lol please review it would mean i lot to me


	19. Chapter 19the dobelganger

**Chapter 19-the doppelganger **

**Setting up camp was a pain in the arse,I tell you first of all inuyasha wasn't helping at all, I couldn't get the fire to start, and my sleeping bag was pmsing,it would not zip open for me.**

"**Inuyasha help!" I said, getting aggravated by his lazy attitude.**

"**Why." He said.**

"**If you don't im not making supper." I said**

"**Not hungry anyway."**

"**I was going to make ramen." I smirked, his ears perked up.  
"Ramen?"He repeated.**

"**yes." I said. He grumbled but finally jumped from his seating place and with one quick slide of two rocks the fire started, my eye twitched. god hates me.**

**10 minutes later**

**After fighting with the sleeping bag, I got it to open crawling in I yawned,**

**Not realizing how tired I actually was, closing my eyes I fell asleep.**

**5 hours later**

"**Wake up kagome!" I jumped up startled.**

"**What?" I said rubbing my eyes. Looking at inuyasha he pulled me up quickly throwing me over his shoulder.**

"**What are you doing?" I yelled**

"**Shut up no time to explain" he said starting to gain speed.**

"**My stuff!" I said.**

"**We'll be back."**

"**A demon might have a shard." He said, that's when I snapped.**

"**You woke me up BECAUSE OF A DEMON THAT MIGHT NOT EVEN HAVE A SHARD, JUST TO KILL HIM AND SEE, YOUR SUCH A PAIN!" I SCREAMED**

"**Jesus wench will you shut up"he threw me off his shoulder and I landed with a thud.**

"**Don't just throw me around like a doll!"**

"**Don't talk, it's near" he said**

**Grumbling under my breath about how an ass inuyasha is.**

**The sound came from the distance, turning my head I saw a demon in the distance.**

"**Great" I said inuyasha flexed his fist.**

"**Does he have a shard?"**

"**Argh…yes he does 3" I said standing up.**

"**Good" he said**

**Waiting for the demon to come which took like 10 million years. He finally stood in front off us, my jaw dropped.**

"**Um...Inuyasha you never told me you had a twin" I said.**

"**I don't" he replied.**

**One inuyasha was enough but two holy cantaloupes!**

"**Hey you demon imposter."Inuyasha, the real one… said**

"**Hey you imposter." the demon um inuyasha repeated.**

"**Whoosh its like clone inuyasha …clone" I mumbled.**

"**Stop repeating me!"**

"**Stop repeating me!" the crazy demon said back, I think inuyasha popped a vein on his forehead.**

"**Ok, im an idiot"**

"**You're an idiot" I burst out laughing then.**

"**Quite smart he is" I smirked.**

"**that's is die!" he charged towards the demon his claws rigid and fierce leaping up in the air like a jack rabbit(its what I looked like) he slashed the demon in the face, jumping back the demon looked up 3 claw marks where on his cheek, not deep marks but enough to bleed. That's when I noticed something.**

"**Inuyasha, your cheek it's bleeding. "I said he put his hand to his face and looked to see blood looking back at the demon; he had the same mark as inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha I think…"**

"**I already got that." he snapped.**

"**Well then smart bug, then you should know not to hurt him, or you will get hurt too." I snapped.**

"**I. knew that" he mumbled.**

"**Sure you did." I said, rolling my eyes**

**Inuyasha stayed in his spot, in a fighting stance, his eyes making glances to the demon, he was thinking.**

**I looked at the demon that was standing the same way, if the demon is standing that far away from inuyasha but does the same thing as him... I gasped the idea came to me like a strong gust of wind. Turning around I ran into the woods.**

**Inuyasha looked behind him, kagome was no where to be seen.**

"**Stupid wench running away." He mumbled.**

**Kagomes pov**

**The branches of trees cut against my skin, but had no effect on me, I knew what I had to do to kill this thing, as I made it to the camp, I grabbed the bow and arrows keade gave me before we left, even though I had no idea how to use them.**

**My mind racing, with thoughts of what to do next, my head bounding, wiping the sweat off my brow. I headed back to inuyasha.**

**In less then 5 minutes, I jumped out of the bush, to the field where I left inuyasha,**

**My eyes wide with horror .putting a fist in my mouth to keep myself from screaming, there he lay motionless on the ground his arms to his side, his leg in a position that it wasn't supposed to be in, his head was sideways, mouth a gap, eyes still, like death.**

**The wave of panic went away when I thought that this might not be the real inuyasha, it could be the fake, but the fear was still there in the back of my mind.**

"**Walking slowly to the body, stopping a short distance. I was about to cry.**

"**In...inuyasha"I whispered**

"**Yeah what." **

**Screaming out in surprise I jumped two feet back turning to face the person who said that. **

**There he was eyebrow raised, arms crossed. My heart pumped so loud I thought he might hear.**

"**Your, your ok" I said, not as a question to him but mostly to myself, relief the feeling of it.**

"**Duh, you actually thought that was me, man you're dumb." he huffed.**

**Relief turned to anger, and then sadness**

"**I thought…argh you really are an ass you know that." I poked him with my finger.**

"**Well I wouldn't have gotten killed that easily." He said rubbing the spot where I poked him.**

"**well I thought you were and it scared me," my face paled turning heel I headed back to camp, fists on either side of me, tears threatening to fall.**

**1233331231231231231231231312312313123123123123123123131**

**Review review review,please**

**Sorry I didnt have time to update,exams are coming up ,which takes a lot out of a person,this chapter is kind of short but I still hoped you liked it,and again review!**


	20. Chapter20the return of preistess kikyou

gosh when was the last time i updated hell if i even remember,anyway

writing idead when it comes to mind and such so this is a long chapter for me.

hope you enjoy and please review,critics welcome

The return of priestess kikyou

Storming back to the camp site, I threw the bow and arrows by the tree,

"Stinkin, son of a…."  
"Oi what are you so mad about?" he came into view, arms crossed over his chest,

"You just don't get it do you." I said not facing him; I looked up at him, tears falling freely. He took a few steps back surprised

"I thought you were dead for a moment there, it scared me, don't go acting like its all right, cause its not!" I yelled roughly wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"I'm alive aint I" he said, this time in a softer voice.

"Yea…" I mumbled. Looking down at the fire. 'Maybe I over reacted'

"Im….sorry I worried you…" he mumbled, I looked up yes I heard it.

"Really?" I asked looking at his head since he was looking off at the distance, he nodded.

I smiled, wow that's the second time he apologized. I had the sudden urge to hug him.

'where is this feeling coming from, my stomach is doing flip flops' I blinked back the last of my tears.' be brave for once kagome' I took a step forward, and wrapped my arms around him

'You better hug me back, or this will be a very awkward moment'

Inuyasha pov

When I felt her arms go around me I stiffened up as a board, why do I keep apologizing to her…its like I hat it when she gets upset, it tears me up inside, I haven't felt like this since…kikyou'

Kagome pov

Oh crap he's not going to hug me damn this sucks. As fast as I felt disappointment his arms slowly went around me, pulling me into his chest. My eyes went wide at this sudden movement. But I didn't protest 'I wasn't used to this sudden affection, with anybody besides my family. I felt like crying again, I stifled back a sob.

Inuyasha pov

Why my arms went around her I would never know, it's seemed like an automatic thing to do, when I heard here soft cry again I stiffened, crap.

Kagomes pov

I pulled away as much as I disliked it, laughing awkwardly

"Sorry, I was just worried, I thought I lost you there" I said rubbing the back of my head.

He just stared at me. Thinking

"Um so….I think I should get back to bed, for a few hours…." I said.

"Yea" he finally said, walking past me swiftly jumping up into a tree nearby. I sighed well romantic moment gone down the drain.

I layed back on my sleeping bag. Closing my eyes

'What is this feeling…it won't go away!"

Next morning

The incident yesterday was totally forgotten when I got up, inuyasha was already and grumpy to go.

Grabbing my things, I followed him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked, he didn't answer, just kept on walking straight

"Alright straight it is then" I said rolling my eyes.

Hibachi Mountains

'What is this I feel, another part of me?' her eyes opened, dark as the night, cold as the wind.

'What is he doing with such a thing, does he not know,im alive.' She stood up, looking over the cliff to the village below

'I shall take care of my soul, he shall decide who dies, but…I shall be the one to kill'

Kagome pov

We found a sheltered village, mountains surrounding it. a quant little town. older then the residents who live here

"Are we staying the night?" I asked, as I followed him down to the village.

"I suppose" he said.

"Don't go any further or I will shoot!" is creamed putting my hands up

"Don't, not a gun!" I said closing my eyes

"Gun?" inuyasha said. Opening my eyes again the man was holding a bow and arrow.

"Oh never mind" I laughed.

"You think that would kill me?" inuyasha asked.

"I shall kill the wench if you do not leave" he aimed the arrow in my direction

"Um, we are just travelers….we mean no harm." I said bowing to him. He slowly lowered his bow.

"You do not come from the mountains.  
"No" I said looking up at him.

"I am terribly sorry, we have been on edge since, a mysterious demon appeared, taking our food, remedies and clothing, please stay at our inn" he smiled.

"Oh thankyou, isn't that nice inuyasha?" I smiled  
"humph" he said crossing his arms.

"Sorry about him, he is a bit agitated" I said, glaring at him.

He ignored me and walked into the village.

Sunset

I stretched out onto the futon. Yawning I looked over at inuyasha.he was leaning against the door frame staring off into the night.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He looked down at me

"Nothing."

"Well you must be, you seem so concentrated on something?" I said. Sitting up again, watching him as he turned back to look out again. He narrowed his eyes.

"I have a bad feeling…" he said. I blinked standing up I walked over to him and stood beside him looking out into the mountains.

"A demon?" I said.

"Maybe, but I can't smell anything that would give it off as one" he said.

"Look, a light" I pointed out to the mountains, I tiny light was shining mid way up. I walked outside, and stared at it some more. I turned to look at inuyasha

"Should we chec ahhh" something grabbed me pulling me high up to the mountains, I heard inuyasha calling my name.

"Let me go!" I screamed. the creature threw me off his shoulder I landed on the ground.

I slowly sat up looking at my kidnapper. My eyes went wide,

A woman? She looked almost like me, straight hair past her waist flowing in the wind; she had a miko outfit on, her eyes seemed so distant. Her face was flawless, a beauty I wish I could be

'Who are you?" I asked. She looked off into the distance

'Inuyasha will come for me' her head shot back

'YOU KNOW NOTHING!' she yelled. I flinched

'Inuyasha will not come for you, he will come for me' she said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I said

"I'm am kikyou, the protector of the jewel, your soul shall be mine." she said, my eyes went wide

"Kikyou? But but she died 50 years ago' I said

'I did, resurrection brought me back, to fulfill what has been damaged since my departure 'what has been damaged?" I asked.

'the jewel have been broken, and by the likes of you how pathetic." She said, I narrowed my eyes.

"Well I didn't ask for this to happen now do I" I said.

"such a big mouth, a miko should not say those things to her kind'

'This girl is crazy' I thought. Just then inuyasha jumped over the trees and landed.he froze when he saw kikyou his face paled.

"inuyasha." She said. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Kikyou…how.."

"Resurrection" I said. Kikyou turned and looked at me

"Why did you pick so a nuisance to find the broken shards" she asked. My eyes went wide how dare she.

"You died…"

"And she shall too" she aimed an arrow at me

"Where did that come…aargh" it his me in the shoulder pushing me to the ground I gasped in pain

"Kagome!" inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha she is just a fragment of me, she is useless, I shall help you, leave her here" she held out her hand, waiting for him to take it

I stared helplessly at them; I felt the blood flowing out of me. Is this how im going to die, by a zombie!

I tried to get up, but cried out in pain instead, kikyou looked at me

"Just die" she said aiming another arrow at me, my eyes went wide. She pulled the string back I squeezed my eyes shut.

"NO kikyou" a crash was heard, I opened my eyes.inuyasha tackled kikyou to the ground the arrow went above my head, and hit a nearby tree I gulped. He had her pinned down, the look of sadness in his eyes

"Kikyou this isn't you, the kikyou I know wouldn't have done such a thing" he said.

Wow inuyasha is different with her, he expresses his emotions more, argh shoulder pain…

"So it is decided" she said.

"You choose her" inuyasha eyes went wide

"What no, kikyou"

"Then why didn't you let me"

"She's…needed" he said, I blinked needed what he hell is that supposed to mean

"Enlighten me" she said.

"We can use her to help with the jewel.

"I can do it" she said

"One more…object wouldn't hurt"

"Object?" I whispered. Slowly standing up they didn't seem to notice. Fine im just a fucking object watch me walk away like a fucking object. I walked away

Hunching down the hill I held my wounded shoulder the arrow still sticking out of it, I see the village below. Thank god. I took another steep and slipped the ground was unstable, I screamed as I rolled down the hill the arrow piercing into my shoulder more.

Back with kikyou and inuyasha

"Inuyasha I shall leave" he let her go as she turned to walk away"

"See if you can save the wretched girl. I doubt it" she walked into the woods.

Kagome pov

I lay in the rumble, tears' running down my face, my whole body was in pain; I tried getting up but screamed out loud. Falling back onto the dirt. I feel so weak now.

I heard a distant voice calling my name.

I winced even at this distance it hurt my ears.

"Ka…gome" it said. I heard the movement of the rumble as someone got closer. At first I thought it was kikyou, so I tried to get up again.

"Kagome." The voice was much deeper now, inuyasha…

"Stay away from me' I cried, trying to get away from him. He grabbed my shoulder making me gasp. He pulled his hand away.

"Shit" was all he said. I turned my head to look at him, even though that hurt his betrayal hurt even more.

"Leave me the hell alone, I can get up myself I don't need your help" I snapped.slowly getting up clenching my teeth as I did.

"You're so stub..." I slapped him. He froze, staring dumbfounded at me.

"If you want to help get my bag, but stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled. My legs became limb and my eyes blurred, oh crap im going down.

3 days later

My eyes fluttered open; I winced at the sun coming in through the cracks of the hut. The memories all flooding back to me. I sat up slowly looking at my surroundings; I was still at the mountain village. Did inuyasha carry me here, no he wouldn't im just an object to him nothing more, I lowered my eyes.

"Your awake!" I looked up; the man that we first met smiled at me

"The demon came with you in his arms, you where desperately hurt"

"Inuyasha did?" I said

"Yes, he seems to have such sadness in his eyes, he threatened my youngest son to heal you" he shook his head in dismay. That sounds like inuyasha.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"3 moons" 3 days wow. That long.

"You had a nasty wound there any later and you might not have survived." He said. I slowly got up.

"I need to move a bit, I don't want my feet to stop working on me" I smiled, he nodded

"Be careful though, your wound hasn't fully healed." I nodded back and walked out of the hut into the sun. Taking a deep breath I walked further out.

"Maybe was too harsh" I mumbled looking over the mountains.

"There reunion wasn't of the happy kind" I fingered the bottle around the neck, filled with 5 shards. If inuyasha wanted to go with her wouldn't he have took the shards with him?

"Get outta my way!" I turned to my left…..inuyasha….

He stopped and looked up at me, a blank expression on his face, the side of his face a bit bruised, my face paled dead so dead….just watch me die. my shoulder started to sting a bit, okay the stress it's the stress. My eyes went wide the pain shot through me again, making me gasp and fall to my knees, inuyasha was there in a flash

"kagome." He said, god I put him through so much he doesn't need this.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have…" darkness surrounded me again.

Inuyasha pov

When I saw kikyou there on the mountain side, my whole body froze past emotions went through me. My whole mind was concentrating on her. Until I heard her scream. I snapped back to reality. I looked at kagome, kikyous arrow sticking through her shoulder. I yelled her name. My voice was no longer mine.

When kikyou aimed another arrow at her, I tackled her, the arrow missing kagome by an inch. My mind was racing to find an excuse; to not kill kagome…..I didn't know that what I would say would hurt her. By the time I finished talking with kikyou, I noticed kagome was no where to be seen.

Listening to kikyous last words I dashed off. Leaving kikyou in the dust. I will think about that later, now I need to find kagome.

I ran through the forest, hearing a loud scream and a rumble my eyes went wide, I screamed her name. Jumping out into the opening, I saw kagome laying on the ground; I felt my whole world come crashing down on me, though I would never admit it. Jumping down I kneeled beside her, she tried to get up I saw the pain in her face. She yelled at me, said things I would never expect to come from her mouth, I did deserve such things, but I had to add a comment to it. Resulting in being hit, I was stunned by the strength of her hand. My cheek stung where it had been hit. I ignored it, the eyes where on her as the stumbled forward passing out. I grabbed her in time, scooping her up in my arms, blood was flowing out of her shoulder, and I couldn't help but think this was my fault.

"Kagome" I sighed turning and jumping down the mountain.

Kagome pov

I heard voices above me, I listened hard

"What….mean…"

"Kagome….by…..kikyou

"Hell……arrow?"

"Yes….seems" I slowly opened my eyes, sweat was on my forehead, I felt like crap.

"Ah me child you are awake"

"Keade?" I said, looking into the yes of the old priestess. she smiled warmly at me.

"What…"

"The arrow that pierced to…did it have a blue liquid at the tip?" she asked

"I…I didn't see" I said.

"Kagome….you were poisoned" she said, my eyes went wide

"That was a poisoned arrow"

"Yes….inuyasha told me what happened" I slowly sat up.

"Am I going to die?"

"Of course not baka, stop saying such stupid things" I looked up inuyasha was standing in the doorway.

Keade shook her head

"Inuyasha, then what was all that about threatening to…kill if I didn't get her be

"I said nothing of the sort!" inuyasha interrupted loudly. I looked at the ground

"Im sorry to be such a burden, keade." I said looking up at inuyasha my eyes telling him I was talking with him too.

"No child you are not a burden far from It." she smiled sadly at me. I sniffled back a cry. And smiled.

Keade got up, dusted herself off and nodded at me, walking out. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the tears that where about to come out. I heard a creak of the floor board; inuyasha walked inside and sat down not looking me in the eye. I bit my lip, thinking of what to say to him.

"UM..." I finally said…he looked up at me that's when I froze oh crap don't freeze up now it's not the time. I opened my mouth then shut it, staring straight at him. He narrowed his eyes

"Stop staring at me if you have something to say then say it!" I took in a deep breath

"im sorry, I said all those hurtful things I was upset and confused please forgive me, I never said any of those things in my life before, I don't know where they came from, when kikyou came out of now where it scared me I didn't know what do do, and and well I guess the wound lost my train of thought, so I…."

"Oi stop talking gibberish." He said in a low voice but that made me stop. I looked up at him.

"It surprised me at well, I never expected it…..keade said that her heart is black from past memories she hasn't forgotten." He said.

"All that She Said?"

"What the darkness was making her say …."He nodded. I looked down at the floor watching an ant walk by my foot.

"I feel like crap now." I muttered.

"Feh, I said those things so she wouldn't kill you, sheesh you're dense" he said rolling his eyes. I was about to yell back when I stopped to think, that him trying to say he cares even if it's in a rude arrogant manner.

"You where worried about me?" I said, his face turned a light shade of pink

"Don't let it go to your head okay." He said. I smiled wider. And throwing the blanket off of me I hugged him tightly.

"Oi what are you doing stop it." He grumbled but didn't make any movement to stop me. I smiled even brighter when I felt one of his hands go around me I lightly touch my back.

"Okay are ya done yet?" I pulled away and grinned nodding, he blushed once again.

Ah inuyasha you gotta love him.


	21. Chapter 21no face

Chapter 21- no-Face

I decided to take 3 days off to go back to my time, to think I guess. Just to understand what really happened in this past let me go quite easily. Did he need to think too?

I opened my door to my room and found everything in the same place as I left it not to long ago. Setting my bag down. I touched the small bottle that contained pieces of the jewel around my neck. It must have been so hard for him, losing her then seeing her coming back so…evil. I bet she was such a nice person before she passed. And I got mad because of something so stupid it was probably still mad at me, though he looked so worried when I was injured.

"Does he actually care." Somewhere deep inside I hoped the once demon I thought was the worst now has part of my heart.

"Why am I always late?' I gasped running up the school steps ever since that fateful day, of being transported back in time my schedule has gone haywire I can no longer keep track of anything. I haven't been to school in over a week, I don't even know how much things I have missed. Well ones thing for sure. I don't miss the present kikyo one bit.

I stopped at my classroom door. Why am I bothering to go in I should just wait till next class. Instead of being embarrassed in front of all the students.

That was what I did; I sat outside waiting for the bell to ring. I wonder who I would get along better with kikyo from the future or kikyo from the past. on second thought I wouldn't want to get along with them at all.

"Haha, don't want to get shoved in a locker or shot with an arrow again." I laughed.

"Bzzzzz…oh the bell." I got up swung my book bag over my shoulder and headed to class.

"Bow" the teacher said. I sighed taking a seat. it was so loud in here, its quiet in the feudal era, peaceful if you ignore all the demons.

"That party was so great did you see rico,boy was he drunk ha-ha" I closed my eyes ,trying to zone out the talking. But I couldn't zone out talking when it was right up to my ear

"Hey freak!" I jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Gah...whoa huh." I looked up kikyo was looking down at me amused. I frowned

'What?" I said to her.

"Oh just wondering where you were last night, you weren't invited were you." I glared im sorry I wasn't invited to your stupid party but I was busy healing from an arrow wound that pierced through my shoulder thank you very much.

"No I was not and why do you care." I said.

"Oh so sorry not everyone can get invited. Well not you at least." She snickered and went back to her seat.

Stupid mother son of a…if I could just get my hands on her I would I held back she wasn't worth it at all.

She kept flipping her hair every 2 minutes just to prove something.

"Huh…" I looked up at her closely something felt wrong…an aura? I leaned to the side to get a better look at on her face….some

"Higurashi!"

"Huh...Ahh" I fell out of my seat from leaning to far. There was silence then laughter. I looked up at kikyo and froze her eyes where black the whites where all gone. A demon? In this day and age but how? I blinked her eyes changed back to normal. Was I just imaging things?

"What are you staring at me for?" she snapped

"Aren't you a demon...?" I said, crap I shouldn't have said that.

'What did you just say?" She glared.

"Nothing sorry im not feeling well goodbye." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom.

What was wrong with me, im seeing things that shouldn't be there, it's not normal, well what is normal now eh… Still it seemed so real. I looked down at the scuff on my left shoe. I wonder what inuyasha would make of this.

"Oi you're losing your mind baka!" I puffed out my cheeks. Shaking my head I smiled to myself yes he would say that.

"Ah why am I thinking about him right now?" I said .this is not the time I could get detention for running out of class like no and it would go on my perminate record

"ahh no good I don't want to flunk high school!' I whined.

After school

"Should I go back….still it hasn't even been a day yet and I told him I wouldn't be back till man."

"Hey freak!" I lifted my head up. Who was calling me a freak?

"You called me something in class today!" kikyo yelled at my face. She was alone.

"Heh, i...Didnt call you anything." I said.

"You called me a DEMON!" She roared. Yes she actually roared the pavement shook beneath me.

"Whoa." I put my hands out to balance myself. I looked up at her

"A shikon shard" I gasped on her forehead but how. Did it lay dormant all this time?

"You have them give them to me." She launched at me I gasped tackling me to the ground she grabbed for my neck I pulled back trying to loosen her grip

"Let go, kikyo let go!" I screamed kicking my legs. She was persistent. I narrowed my eyes

'I am not kikyo" my eyes went wide that was not her voice, that means she's being controlled.

"Fear me." Kikyo lay limp on top of me

"Eh?" I pushed her off. A dark cloud impended over her; a face appeared, no not a face. a mask… A no-face…

The cloud moved around me. It was like breathing in smoke. I covered my mouth I have to do something or ill die here. I rolled out of the smoke. And ran a clear view of it. How can I get a hold of that shard in his forehead I have nothing to defend myself with. And inuyasha isn't here to protect me.

"Gah I don't need him to protect me." I said I can do this im not weak! Im the reincarnation of kikyou, I can do better then run away.

"Ahh but how!"

"It's getting closer" the demon came towards me all I could do was dodge it until I had an idea.

"Give it to me!" It came after me again, this time hitting me in the side.

"Ahhhh!" I fell and rolled against the ground. I looked up at I need to smash that mask. I picked up a rock that I landed on.

"Demon be gone!" I screamed smashing the rock against it. The mask cracked then shattered. I was flown back forcefully. Landing face first I moaned this is so not my day

"The jewel!" I gasped looking up, it disappeared the demon. The shard was laying on the ground. I picked it up

"I did it, I got a shard on my own" I kikyo! I ran back to were I last saw her she was getting up off the ground

"Kikyo are you alright?" I said kneeling down beside her.

"Let go of me you freak!" she pushed me aside.

"Alrighty then I see your fine have a nice day"

It seems that my face got scratched up a bit and my hands were bleeding but I managed to stop that by using a restroom on the way home. My face still looked a bit messy but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore, now I have a good reason for staying here 2 more days if inuyasha seen me like this I don't know what he would do. Though of course I should rub it in his face that I got a shard all by myself ho-hum!

"ahh my eye!' I yelled at the mirror in my bathroom. There was a big bruise under it from were I fell on my face yesterday. I couldn't face inuyasha like this even if I put an eye patch on and told him it was Halloween! Make up make up that will do it ahha! I ran into my room and nearly fell was sitting on my floor looking up at me.

'What are you doing here I told you i would be back tomorrow." I moved my face away trying to hide the evidence.

'Feh I was bored.  
"So you came to annoy me I see." I mumbled pretending to fix up my desk which was already in neat order.

"What happened to your eye" he said in a calm voice. Oh crap

"Eh my eye? Oh my eye! Hahaha I fell you know me haahhahahaha!' I laughed like and idiot.

"Can't even let you out of my sight for a day can I.'

"What?

'Nothing…"

"Alright well I guess I can go over now." I mumbled opening my closet to take out my already packed bag. There really was no point in staying here my dad wasn't here and kikyou would have it out for me tomorrow. I looked over at him ,he was watching me I smiled slightly, And I also wanted to be with inuyasha more.

"Let's go" He said standing up.

"Yeah" I nodded following him. I do think I belong on the other side with him more then I do here. and I don't mind one bit.


	22. Chapter 22Shippo the fiesty fox demon

Chapter 22- Introducing shippo the feisty fox demon!

"Oh look at this one, and this one!" I said looking at rows and rows of beautiful silk kimonos.

"There not that amazing." I looked over at can be so snotty sometimes, but still, he let me come down here to look at these that's something right?

"You would never find anything like this back in my time; it's all poorly made in a factory." I said. Touching the fabric I wondered how long it took to make this.

"Okay that's enough lets go." Inuyasha said walking away from the stand.

"Oi wait." I ran after him.

"This is the biggest village ive been too." I commented looking at people walking around the was so lively; in Tokyo everyone just has to get somewhere they don't stop to talk to each other …oh is that a bow?

"Wait inuyasha im just gonna get something." I said running over to the stall. Thank goodness keade gave me some money. I needed it.

"Look!" I held up my golden prize

"A bow?" He raised an eyebrow. I sighed

"A bow and Arrows! Plus it looked cool." I added. It really did I eyed the craftsmanship of it, this will be my weapon. We shall be one.

* * *

Just outside of the village

We took a short break in a field that eventually led to the forest, setting my bag and bow down I sat down and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" I said, standing up again.

"What?" he grumbled, I looked down at him. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head.

"Can you tell me if there's a lake or river near?" I asked.

"Do I look like some kind of dog to you? Find it yourself!" He answered; I retreated from saying that he was in fact part dog.

"I trust your smell better then my sense." I said crossing my arms. He was silent for 5 seconds before pointing to the right; I smiled, and followed his direction.

He was right; a lake lay past the trees. I climbed over a tree branch and into the small clearing. The lake was clear enough that I could see straight to the bottom. Just a few bottles of water and we will be set for the next 4 days.

As I was kneeling down to put the water in the plastic bottle a noise caught my attention, looking up I saw something splashing about in the lake, narrowing my eyes I tried to get a clearer view, my eyes then went wide. A boy!

"INUYASHA!" I screamed, before jumping into the water. I never swam so fast in my life, stroke…stroke…stroke….I went under water pushing further; my feet couldn't even touch the bottom. Looking up I saw the small boy start to sink. NO! I panicked swimming upwards; I took a hold of the kid and resurfaced, gasping in air. I started back to the shore. When I was just able to touch the bottom Inuyasha took my arm and pulled me out of the water.

"What the hell were you doing? Calling me like that just so…" I zoned him out, putting the small boy which I now saw was a fox demon, pointed ears, small fox like feet and to top it off a bushy red tail. I checked for a pulse, nothing.

"Not breathing." I said wiping wet hair out of my face.

"What you gonna do now, hes dead Aint he?" Inuyasha said

"Shutup, im going to do CPR!" I said making a fist and putting it on his chest.

"Breathe." I said blowing air into his lungs. I thanked the lord for health class and those naked practise dummies.

After three more tries, he started to cough out water.

"Thank you." I knelt down beside me.

"You were kissing a kid…'

I fell sideways. His eyes opened, as he examined his surroundings. He then focused on me. I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting him up. He shook water out of his hair.

"What happened?" He asked

"You were drowning; she had to save your ass, what kind of demon cant swim?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha!" I glared at him.

"Oi, I heard of you" The katsune said pointing to him.

"You're the inu-baka who was tricked by a human!" he said

"Why you little!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What's your name?" I interrupted. He looked up at me.

"Shippo, whats yours?" He said.

'Kagome and this is inuyasha." I motioned rolling my eyes.

"Can you tell us what happened?" I asked.

"I was running away from a demon, fell from up there!" he pointed to a high cliff.

"Well, your safe now." I said standing up, I was soaked twisting my hair in a knot I let excess water run out.

"Well that was fun. Let's go." Inuyasha sarcastically announced.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked standing up, He barely reached my knees.

"Grown up stuff go back home, katsune." Inuyasha said.

"I don't have a home, my parents are dead." He said.

I wanted so badly to take him with us, but what dangers lay ahead?

"You can come with us shippo." I said.

"What!" Inuyasha looked at me, I sighed.

"Inuyasha, he has nowhere to go, we can't just leave him, and he would be much safer with us then out alone." I said. He looked at me then shippo.

"He's your responsibility, im not protecting some punk.' He huffed. Walking away, I smiled brightly. Picking shippo up. He felt like a stuffed animal inn my arms.

"How about it Shippo?" I Asked

"Thank you Kagome." He said back. I nodded and started to follow Inuyasha.

We now had another companion. Even though he was twice our picked up my bag and swung it over his shoulder, he passed me my new bow. Taking it I put it over my free shoulder.

"That's a nice bow kagome, are you a miko?" Shippo asked.

"I guess you could say that." I answered.  
"Yeah, if you could only aim right." Inuyasha snorted.  
'Hey im practising." I snapped.

"Hey kagome." Shippo said again 5 minutes later.

"Yeah shippo" I said looking at him.

"Why is Inuyasha such a poo head?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

important author note-read please.

This is a very short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer I promise.

Now I need to put a few quick notes up in case some of you are confused.

I didn't want to fully copy Rumikos takahashi`s plot, because that would be stupid.

So we will meet the characters in different ways then normal. And Inuyasha and kagome will have more romance then the original. Just so you know.

And I decided since the title says the girl with braces …and I took her braces off a few chapters back which totally ruins the plot line…yeah she will be getting them on again its just not the same.

-Kikyo from the future and kikyo from the past are in no way related.

-Kagome has no mother or brother or grandfather its just her busy dad.

-Kagome does have a school uniform but that was from the other school she used to go too. which was just in grade 9.I know its her trademark to wear it, but this is my characters profile. She shall not wear a uniform at all, well maybe once or twice

-Any questions?


	23. Chapter 23inuyasha met his match

Chapter 23-A powerful foe and kagomes power

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"How long have you and kagome been together?"

"How should I know…3...4 weeks…maybe…"

"Oh….so are you having babies yet?"

"*TWACK* what's this nonsense coming out of your mouth!"

I looked back at the fish cooking over the been asking questions constantly to inuyasha these past 2 days, and every time he ends up asking something that gets him a bump on the head.

"Fish is ready." I called

"Looks great Kagome!" Shippo complimented taking a bite. I smiled looking over at Inuyasha stuffing his mouth, if only he would say that once in a while.

"Oi! That's Kagomes!" Shippo said, as Inuyasha took the last piece of fish.

"She has her ninja food." He said.

"Yeah I do, eat up we have a big day tomorrow." I said. Of course I was lying I had no food left in my bag and I was a bit hungry but Inuyasha and shippo needed energy and I was happy to give it to them.

-Midnight-

I close my eyes tighter, my empty stomach was causing quite a bit of pain making me was sleeping in my arm, I dare not wake him. A moan almost escaped my lips but I caught it. maybe I do have some food left…that thought was quickly replaced by bile coming up my throat, forgetting that Shippo was in the sleeping bag with me I crawled out and ran into some bushes. Letting out what remains I had in my stomach.

"Kagome?" I looked back. Shippo was looking worried. I smiled weakly. This made him panic.

"Inu-baka get up Kagomes sick." Shippo jumped on top of him, hitting his head.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said pushing him off, still slightly asleep.

"I'm fine, im fine, I just…." I walked past them and reached for me bag, digging though it I pulled out a granola bar.

"Food…" I smiled shakingly unwrapping the package taking a bite out of it.

"I told you she would be hungry." Shippo said

"You did not!" Inuyasha yelled back, knealing down beside me. I looked up at him from my half eaten bar.

"I'm fine." I said, He just narrowed his eyes

"No your not.' He said back

"That was her fish, now she's sick!" Shippo yelled louder.

"Shut up runt ill get her more fish." He said, getting up and walking into the forest.

I sighed taking another bite out of my bar.

-12:15am-

"There's at least 20." I said watching Inuyasha cook everyone.

"Just eat and stop complaining." He said passing me one.

"Thank you." I said taking he fish from him.

"You'll just slow us behind if you don't." he answered.

"You know just what to say don't you?" I frowned.

-10 am next day-

I patted my stomach and smiled, Inuyasha cared just a little. or so I hoped that's what it was last night.

"Smell that." Inuyasha said stopping, I took a whiff.

"Smoke?" I jumped off my shoulder.

"A fire!" He said pointing over a hill.

"Is it a village?" I asked.

"Burnt bodies…yes." He said starting to go over the hill. I followed close behind feeling sick. Burnt bodies…

"A shard!" I gasped out looking at the village engulfed in flames.

"Finally." Inuyasha said running straight down to the mess.

"Idiot…"

"Shippo stay here, I don't want you to get hurt!" I said

"Okay... be careful." He said sitting down on a rock.

"I will."

Ashes fell from the buildings onto my hair and clothes. Most of the villagers were dead, though I could see 15 or so people on the outskirts safe from the flames.

"Inuyasha!" I called looking around. I coughed from the smoke.

"Baka, you said there was a shard I don't see any bloody shard!" He appeared beside me.

"Baka me? Its right inside that house!" I pointed to a small hut in front of us. It was almost fully on fire.

"Well, finally." He said heading to it.

"Wait are you crazy!" I took his arm. He looked down at me.

"Crazy, theres a shard in there and I intend to get it!" He said loud wave of wind and smoke knocked me off my caught me and stood in front.

"Demon, stand back." He said. I took three steps back. The house fell down on itself and out appeared a demon. Jumping out of the smoke it landed gracefully in front of us. This demon was not of the monstrous sort. No scales, big eyes or slime from its mouth. He looked like a human; the only way you could tell him apart was of his pointed ears, and Claws.

"Hand…In its hand!" I said to Inuyasha staring at the light glow of it inside its right hand.

"Feel my claws." Inuyasha smirked.

"Fighting…not my thing." He said. Then looked over at me.

"You can see the shards, interesting" He said smiling. A grin that sent shivers down my spine.

"You must be...Inuyasha." He said looking back at him.

"You're very popular...' I whispered to Inuyasha.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

'Your brother…what's his name…oh yes Sesshomaru Nice fellow quite cold if you ask me." I stifled back a laugh cold, he was down right murderous.

"Shall we get started; I see your little wench there has some nice jewels that I want." He said taking a brave step forward.

"Hey call me that again buster!" I sneered, people really have to stop calling me a wench, and I am not a wench!

"Inuyasha this is a battle between you and me is it not?" He said eyeing me. I thought he didn't like fighting.

"Hell you know it is!" Inuaysha snapped.

"Well. Now that that's all cleared I would like our audience to be quiet!" He raised a hand and I was again flying back. Landing in a pile of rubble, but it didn't hurt not at all opening my eyes I realized I was in a bubble. Well a barrier some would call it but it looked like a bubble.

"OI!" I started to bang against the looked back at me to make sure I was okay.

"We can't hear you girl." The demon said laughing. I stopped banging and stared at him. So this was a battle just between them, I had to watch in the side lines. I narrowed my eyes.

'KICK HIS ASS Inuyasha!" I screamed.

And the battle commenced. I watched helpless as Inuyasha made the first move. his claws out to the demons face, dodging his attack. He jumped in the air and landed a few feet `s fist came crashing down on nothing.

"You can do better then that." He I could tell was now pissed off. He ran towards him. Did a side jump and clawed him in the side. I did a cheer.

"Your upset." He said. Doing a flip over hand started to glow and a wave of energy hit him in the went flying straight into a burning building. I screamed his name in worry. The air in the barrier started to get thick. It felt like I was in an air tight container.

"Inuyasha..." I said in relief as he appeared out of the house. But then I saw his side bleeding. Something like that would have indeed injured a human severely but for a demon it was a mere scratch. I sank down to my as they both clashed claws and punches at each landed one on the demons shoulder, and in turn he took one to the side of the face. Slamming hard into the earth.

i screamed his name louder but gasped. Holding on to my chest something was wrong. It was getting harder to breath. Looking up; the demon was staring straight at me smiling. My eyes went wide this was his plan. To suffocate me, then take the shards for himself. I banged against the wall, to no prevail. I was panicing and I knew that was not good the more you panic the more air you take in the more air I take in the quicker my oxygen would run out.

"Is that all you got." Inuyasha stood up. Smirking through a blood covered face.

"Inuyasha I can't breathe!" I screamed trying to get his attention. He couldn't here me. I had to get out of this myself. I mentally smacked myself for being so stupid I had my arrows with me.

Taking my bow I aimed at the wall. Steady…aims…go! It went through the barrier, and skimmed the demons cheek. He jumped back surprised. The barrier didn't disappear though it just rebuilt itself. My breathing was getting heavy. Inuyasha looked over at me.

I pointed to my throat trying to tell him that I couldn't breathe.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

I shouldn't have done that. It gave the enemy enough time to. Attack. I screamed in shock as I watched his hand go though his side.

"Nooo! Stop it!" I screamed. Feeling my throat closing. Was I going to die…watching my protector die too? No… I wouldn't this is not the way I want to go. I took another arrow. Holding it tightly in my hand I stabbed the wall. The blinding light came out. And the bubble disappeared. Air filled my lungs. Picking up my bow. I aimed straight.

"Hey ass hole can a wench do this!' I said letting the arrow fly. It hit him, but didn't go through him. He looked down at the arrow sticking through his chest.

"Eh…." I sweat dropped. Looking down at my new bow, was it worth all that money?

"Baka get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked up at him. He put his hand in his wound and drew out an attack.

"Blades of blood" (for gosh sake im no good with other languages so I won't bother trying. horrible dubbed version so sorry….)

It instantly tore the arm off of him.

"Now to finish you!" Inuyasha said, jumping at him. It happened so fast. I didn't have time to react. The demon drew out a sword, which I didn't notice he had before. In a quick millisecond. It was in Inuyasha through the chest coming out to the back.

"No, my friend..." he said…Inuyasha was stunned just standing there. "It is me who just finished you…" He pulled the sword back out. And kicked him, into another house.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. Running to the house, I only made it half way before I was held by the neck, my feet an inch off the ground by the demon.

'Arglak." I gasped.

"The shards please." He said

"Eath mah! (translation: eat me)" I managed to croak out. He narrowed my eyes

"I am getting tired of your incompetence." He stated.

"Sqreu off hath hole! Anth speth Norma ack! (Translation: screw off ass hole and speak normally…..ack!) He tightened his grip. I grinded my teeth. I started to see specks of black and white. He ripped the bottle from my neck that contained the shards.

"One movement to the right and your neck will be broken!" He said. My eyes went wide. Okay now was time to panic. I preferred braces over this any day.

"Fox fire!" I blast of blue, hit the demon in the side. Slightly causing him surprise and in that moment he let go of me I fell to the ground. Holding my throat coughing.

"How adorable." He said looking down at Shippo.

"Leave her alone." he yelled at him.

"A small kitsune….that I shall destroy." He tail went up in fright.

"Argh!" I said lunging myself on top of the demon one of my arrows stabbed him in the face. A glow of light told me that he was being purified. He screamed out in agony

"Hurt my friends will you!" I yelled pulling the arrow out and stabbing him again. His face began to melt. I stopped myself from puking on top of his head.

"You little…" He looked up at me; one of his eyes was out of his sockets.

"Just die bitch!" I screamed. Putting more power then I ever had into one attack. This was for Inuyasha and the village. The arrow glowed brighter with more force. His scream was cut short by a blinding light. Dust flew about were his body was. I fell down to the ground. My arrow disappeared right from my hand. I sat there shocked at what just happened. But recovered quickly,taking the shard that was in his hand i pocketed it.

"Inuyasha!" I said getting up and running towards the rubble. I couldn't see him at all. Planks of wood and metal ash and dust covered the area. I grabbed anything I could and threw it came up beside me and started to help. At least he tried he couldn't lift most of the die on me you bastard, you hear I need you. My eyes started to water as, I pulled more timber out. My fingertips started to get raw from the wood and heat. I saw a glimpse of red. My heart expanded in relief, and then was swept with horror. Blood was drenched all over his middle.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped. Taking a hold of his arm and started to pull him out. I don't know how we managed it, but we got him out of the pile and on to flat ground. I felt for a pulse,he had one.

"Hes still breathing" i said. Moving him further away from the rubble. Slowly i untied his hoari,feeling the blood stick to it,I winced, just imaging how much pain he must be in.

asking .Opening my backpack that i dropped behind i took out the necessities.

I had to admit it was much easier to clean him up when he was unconscious. The awake Inuyasha would complain through the whole thing. At least i think he would, knowing his personality.

Taking a damp cloth I wiped his face. He looked so peacefull, without a thought of fighting..or arguing with me. His breathing was a little raspy, but i knew he would be okay.

After an hour of watching him sleep, he started to stir. I took the now dry cloth off his forehead.

"He`s waking."Shippo said going up beside his bandage.I felt his forehead,it was back to his eyes he looked up at us.

"Inuyasha!"Shippo yelled right in his face. I slapped my forehead.

'Gah! You little *twack*" a bump appeared on His up Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
"Try not to move around,you reopen your wounds." I said to looked down at his patched up chest.

"Its not that bad."He said.

"Really..is that why you passed out for an hour because of a hand that went through your side?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It...it was just a flesh wound."He looked away.

'Flesh wound right...whatever you say Inuyasha." I took the shard that i put in my pocket out.

'Here." I said showing him the jewel.

'oi,so i got him eh?"He smiled.

"No stuupiddd,kagome killed him with her arrow."Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well,at least shes good for something."He mumbled.A vein in my forehead popped.  
"You are so......mean!" I yelled,damn i meant to say something better then to angry to think of what else to say. Standing up i kicked dirt at him. And walked away.

"baka..."

"Shutup twerp!"


	24. Chapter 24argument

All day we walked,all day was for one reason...inuyasha.

'well at least shes good for something.' His voice rang in my what does that mean...i thought i faught pretty well considering where im from.I looked up at Inuyasha,he was walking ahead of where headed back to keades which was 5 days walk from here.I bit my lip,did he really consider me weak.i shook my not like i care what he thinks,oh who am i kidding of course i care what he thinks.i've cared what he thought for a while now.

'Hurry up,you bringing us behind wench."inuyasha called.I stopped in my fists.

"Kagome."Shippo walked over to me. Not even a month ago i've taken crap from people,taken insults,abuse everything in the god damn book you can list did some guy,whos favourite word is a huff,have so much affect on me? *drip* *drip* oh no .please no tears not now.

"Inuyasha!somethings wrong."Shippo walked over.

"Whats wrong now eh?" He said my tears away i looked up at took a few steps back shocked at me.

"ka..kagome what..."he tried to make a sentence.I shook my head and laughed.

'I feel so stupid....." I was ridiculous crying like this what was my problem i wasn't a baby.I should be stronger then this,i shouldn't let some guy make me feel like my heart went down the drain and into a muddy sewer.

"Never mind me....got..got something in my eye." I said waving my hand at them.I walked by a deep breath.i wouldn't cry like this wall is being broken down..i wouldn't let that happen.

We took a different root then we did last time to keades it was supposed to be shorter,or so the people in the village before said so.I stared at my haven't talked all day since i did my little display of crying like a spoiled school i looked sky looked mad,and i could tell it was going to rain.

'were stopping for the night."Inuyasha to the right.I blinked kind of surprised,i at least thought he would want to go through the rain. Like the rain would hurt right. I smiled at was a small cave,that didn't look at all comfortable but was the best we could do .Sitting down on the hard rock ground i rubbed my shoulders,carrying that bag all day was not a good time for me.I looked over at shippo,he looked very yawned his mouth opening wide like a cats.I took out a small blanket and set it beside it i motioned for him to sleep on it.

"Thanks kagome."He said curling up in a ball.i watched him slowly go to was so small,but a very brave demon.I heard the rain starting to come down ,looking up it was pouring was leaning against the wall his eyes closed.I looked up at the caves ceiling. IStalactites hanging low from the if they would fall on me,but highly doubting that.

"kagome..." i looked over at Inuyasha,he had a strange he going to talk about what happened this morning.

"Weres the ramen?"He asked.i fell over to him i grabbed on to his epped in surprise  
"Is all you think about is food? Ill make your damn ramen but you better say thankyou when i do.' I said letting go and went back to dig out the packet of noodles.  
"Whats got you so pissed...you were always so quiet."He said.I sighed.

"You bring out the worst in me"I out a lighter,i needed to start a fire.

"Oi,so your blaming this all on me now?"He asked.I looked up at him,through the started fire.  
"No not all,just part.." I back down at the fire.i will not cry,i promised myself i will not cry its not worth it.

"Why..why are you crying."He said pointing to my face.  
"Im not crying." I said looking up at eyes got blurry crap im my tears away i passed him the finished ramen.

"here."He took it slowly.I went to my bag and started to take out my sleeping bed.  
"What are you so upset about."Inuyasha time very softly,not his usual ruff voice.  
"Inuyasha,do you think im a bother." I asked,looking up at him.I think realization hit him.  
"Are you still mad about what i said...thats stupid."He huffed.  
"Its not stupid!what you said hurt." I snapped,crossing my arms.  
"It...It did."he said.I looked down at my at imaginary dirt under my nails.  
"yeah." I was silence for a few seconds.  
"Why,people back in your time call you names all the time,what so different about me."He said.I winced.

"Anything else Inuyasha? A final blow?" i looked away looking guilty.  
"there not the ones,im traveling with right now,I want at least one person to actually be...nice to me,im not from this time,so i don't know a lot but im getting better at it." I said.  
"Oi,i can be nice." He said.I raised an eyebrow.  
"Really...prove it." I didn't do anything.I knew it,he doesn't like me at all,its just a....Next thing i know Inuyasha is passing me the cup of noodles.I blinked confused.  
"I heard your stomach rumbling for the past 10 minutes."He away,quite blushing i may add.  
"No,its the last one you take it,your the one fighting all the time." I said,smiling slightly.

"Why are you so nice?" He glared. I thought about that for a second.  
"Its good to be nice,people will be nice to you back,and it makes you feel good inside when you are." I said.  
"Why are you so nice to me then?" he asked.I looked at him for a moment.  
"Because i like you,your my friend and friends are nice to eachother ni? No matter how arrogant he is?" i looked at me with those golden eyes,i had to look away or i would be drawn even more.  
"its been a while since someone was nice to me."He mumbled.I looked up at him.  
"Same here...besides my father...though hes gone all the time." I edged closer to looked up at me.I smiled was forgiven,even though he never said slurped up half the ramen in an instant,i sat there shocked at how fast he ate then past me the last half.  
"here."he it,i realized this was Inuyasha trying to be was a softy inside.I chuckled.  
"What so funny?" He asked narrowing his eyes.I looked up at him.  
"thankyou Inuyasha,your great." I smiled sqeezing his looked didn't make a move to try and pull his hand away.  
"I guess so....You too" he a mouthful of noodles in my mouth i Inuyasha may be rough and rowdy on the outside but he's kind when you look past that.


	25. Chapter 25 the entrusted swords

**The entrusted swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga: Inuyasha's battle with sessho-maru**

"Are we there yet?"

"No'

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Thwack!"

I sighed watching Inuyasha chase Shippo around the field. It's been 5 days since inuyasha was fully healed from the battle at the burnt village.5 days of pure torturing pain of Inuyasha mood swings with couldn't there be a way to subdue him when he was bad…like the word sit. He was part dog after all.

"You suck!"

"You annoying little…!"

"WILL YOU TOO STOP ARGUING!" I stopped in mid cower Inuyasha in mid jump. Rubbing my temples.

"We need to find a place to stay its getting late." I said.

"Feh, we can sleep here." Inuyasha said walking over to me.

"I guess, but I kind of want a roof under my head." I said, pulling at my frizzy hair that I could not fix this asked me why my hair looked like a birds nest. I hit him with a rock.

"Me too." Shippo said. Jumping up on my shoulder. He glared at us for a second, before giving in.

The village that we found was small in size, but nice. I thanked inuyasha profoundly. He told me to shut my trap, and get some rest. I decided to read between the lines on that one.

"Here, here you must be starving!" the head leader of the village said, passing each of us a bowl of rice.

"Thank you." I smiled. And sweat dropped as a saw Shippo and Inuyasha starve down there food.

-5 am-

Something awoke me. A dream a noise I didn't know. Opening my eyes. I was then staring straight at an over sized flea, dressed in clothing.

"You must be the priestess I heard about." It spoke! A flea just spoke to me!

"Ahhh!" I screamed jumping out of my sleeping bag, running over to inuyasha who was now standing up on guard. I got behind him.

"What is it?" he said. Looking around.

"It's…its…it's…a talking flea!" I said pointing to the floor. The flea then jumped up on Inuyasha shoulder.

'Its on you, it's on you!" I said.

"Oh….myoga is that you? Long time no squish eh old geezer?" He said looking down at him.

"Myoga?" I said, leaning closer to the was now awake watching us.

"Lord Inuyasha, it's been to long." he said.

"Feh, 50, 60 not that long." He said.

"I have some news that might interest you." He continued. I blinked down at him.

"Your brother is looking for you." He said.

"Sessho-maru?" We both said at the same time.

"Yes, I heard he wants to battle you."

"Again, I already kicked his ass last time."

'You did…." I questioned.

"This time its different, He wants to challenge you with your sword."Myoga explained.

"Sword…I don't have any sword."

"What! No sword you mean you haven't obtained the tetsusaiga yet!" He said jumping up and down.

"Tetsusaiga?" I asked.

"The lord's sword entrusted to you." He explained.

"Father…how am I supposed to know about some sword, that he had when he died before I was born?" He said. Inuyasha's father died…a demon so does that mean that Inuyasha mother was a human.

"You father, had two swords forged for you and your brother. The tetsusaiga and the tetsusaiga, It is said to kill 100 demons in one swing, used to protect. And the tenseiga, used to bring back souls from the dead. A healing sword.

"Heh, so my brother gets the crappy sword, serves him right." He sniffed.

"His sword serves more purposes then you can imagine." Myoga said.

"Where are these swords?" I asked. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Buried in an mountain of dead what _cannot be found_, except _for those who know_ where it is" he said.

"You stole that from Pirates of the Caribbean…." I said. Accusing.

"Pirates? I don't know of such people." He said. I smacked my head.

"If it cannot be found how can I find it eh?" Inuyasha said.

"You need to know where it is. Or follow someone who does. Or has been there themselves." I said.

"Exactly, but also there is a part of you that knows where it is already you just need to let it out."

"You're talking gibberish now." Inuyasha said. I sat down on the floor and tried to think.

"Something that is a part of you….did your dad leave behind anything for you before he past?" I asked looking up at sat down beside jumped off and landed on the floor.

"Nothing that I can remember." He said.

"A place you went that felt…like you've been there before?" I asked. He shook his head.

"The mountains of the dead…were is that?" Inuyasha asked. I looked down at the flea.

"It is a sacred place where the dead roam, souls from the other world can not be put at rest. It is also said that your father put his possessions there for them to guard.

"Ill ask again! Were is it!" inuyasha said slowly but loudly.

"I heard a rumor that only a few people can see its aura." Myoga said.

"Bah, like that helps mu….." He stopped in mid sentence.

"Inuyasha?" I said.

'Hes here." He said running out of the house.

"Already this is not good without his sword Inuyasha will surely parish."

"Listen you." I flicked him. Grabbing my arrows ran out.

'Kagome wait." Shippo called behind me, I stopped only for a moment, and just to let Shippo up on my back.

"Were is he?" I said running out of the village.

"I smell them over past those trees." Shippo pointed to a patch of high oak trees. Full of leaves that wouldn't allow you to see past them. I pushed past them. And stopped. Every were you looked were trees. Tall ones that reached the was standing in the middle sessho-maru facing him.

"Is that him?" Shippo asked. I nodded.

"Yes, Hes a full demon, so Inuyasha has a disadvantage." I said biting my lip.

"You have not obtained fathers sword I see." He said. Inuyasha bared his fangs

"Keh, I only learned about it 10 minutes ago." Inuyasha -maru drew out his sword.

"You can't kill me with that tenseiga, I learned about that." He smirked.

"That's not the tenseiga inuyasha!" I said. Looking at the sword it had no power to it, and with what myoga said. It should have demonic power surrounding it.

"So you still have the mortal following you." He said.

"Hey…at least im not wearing a Boa!" I yelled

"Kagome shut- up and get back." Inuyasha yelled. I quickly walked back a few paces and stood beside I tree holding on to its trunk.

"This time you die." Inuyasha launched towards him. Fist smashing into the ground, missing him. Rocks flew -maru appeared beside Inuyasha and punched him with no effort at all. He went flying back hitting and breaking a tree in half.

"Inuyasha!" I said. Worry on my face.

"Really brother is that all that you have, im disappointed in you." he said. Raising his sword.

'Im not done with you yet." Inuyasha yelled, slashing his -maru moved to the side. Took his sword and brought it down. Cutting deep Through Inuyashas stomach.

"Erck." inuyasha jumped back holding on to his wound.

"were is it, Do not lie to me or you shall feel my wrath, I don't want to kill you until you tell me, half breed.'  
"Now that's racist." I said.

"I don't know were those stupid swords are!" inuyasha said.

"Blades of blood!" He yelled. He dodged it, but I noticed part of his sleeve was was getting -maru doesn't know were the mountain is. Does that mean that he was not meant to find it Himself? In the second I thought that, I could barely breathe. Like someone was holding my neck tightly, not so much as to choke me but to make be gasp. Falling to my knees. I held my neck.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked. Standing beside me. Gasping for air. I looked up through blurry vision at the two brothers. Inuyasha took another hit in the side. Then a punch to the face. I couldn't even get up to get my bow. Feeling my throat start to close. I gasped out one last time, before everything turned pink.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed watching in horror as she fell to the ground. Eyes closed

"Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled. He glanced his way. Looking at the kitsune then at kagome, his eyes went wide.

"Kagome!" he yelled. Dodging his brother's swing.

"She's not breathing!"Shippo said. Touching kagomes hand.

"Rrrr, move!" Inuaysha yelled, clawing sessho-maru with such force, that he flew back. Not stopping to see what damage was done to him. He ran over to the girl.

'Kagome!' He said, lifting her head she didn't respond.

'damn it girl, wake up!" he said.

"Inuyasha, turning your back on a battle." Inuyasha looked behind -maru was standing there looking unharmed.

Just then Kagome let a gasp. Both demons relieved

"Shippo take care of her." He said walking back to the fight.

--------------------  
pink everything I saw was pink…I hated that color, but that was beside the point. It had an aura, a powerful one. More powerful then one shard!? It seemed like it. A flash of white, then it hit me. I knew were it was the mountain; a human could only open the portal to it. It was like someone was whispering it all to me. My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

"Shippo take care of her." Was the first thing that I heard. Sitting up I looked over at Inuyasha starting to battle his brother again. The fight was pointless. Standing up and took one of my arrows.

'Kagome? What are you doing?"Shippo asked. Watching as I drew a circle around me. Drawing in Japanese text, on the right I wrote tenseiga (Heaven Life Fang) on the left tetsusaiga (Iron crushing Fang), on top I wrote Inuyashas name, and on the bottom I wrote sesshomarus name. Even if I disliked it sesshomaru, had a sword that was waiting for him. Taking the arrow I slammed it down hard in the middle of the circle. A flash of light, came from it, a powerful wind blew around.

Both brothers stopped fighting and looked in my direction. The circle got bigger and bigger until all 4 of us were in it. The ground gave way, and before I knew what was happening I was falling.

Falling from the sky, I looked down at the mountain below. I saw the entrance to the cave. The dream I had told me how to open it, but what the hell was I supposed to do now that I did? And I was falling to my death!

"Kagome!"Shippo said, and in a puff of smoke he transformed into a seagull? landing on top of him.

"Shippo, you're a seagull!" I smiled.

"Im an eagle…"

"Inuyasha!" I pointed Inuyasha was falling, somewhat gracefully, knowing that he would land nicely on the ground.

Shippo dove down, and Inuyasha grabbed onto his feathered tail.

"Ow!" Shippo got on top of him.

"What the hell happened?" inuyasha said looking over at me. I looked up at him.

"I don't really know. Someone was telling me what to do….." I said.

"So you're okay." He said. I nodded.

"were`s sessho-maru?" I asked, as we touched the ground.

"I lost sight of him as we fell." He transformed back into his fox form. I looked up at the mountain.

"Its very menacing looking, isn't it?" I said. Fog hovered above our heads.

"Feh lets go." Inuyasha said walking straight into the opening of the cave. I followed closely behind. The cave was dark. I couldn't see a thing putting my arms out I touched inuyasha back.

"What?" He asked. I blinked blindly.

'I can't see a thing." I said. Still with my hands on his back.

"Fine….get on." He said.

"huh." I was being lifted onto his back. Wrapping my arms around his neck. I squinted trying to find any sign of light. It seemed like we were walking for hours. Then there was a small glow. The entrance to the swords?

The swords were protected with a powerful barrier. Surrounded by water. What was in the water scared me. Souls you could call it. White silhouettes floating around.

"Shippo stay back." I said. I looked behind me, Sesshomaru`s claws were glowing green. And melting everything that it was barely missing the attacks.

"You will not pass, human wench!" I jumped back surprised looking to my side. I saw some kind of toad looking demon carrying a staff with two shrunken head on it.

"What the hell are you?" I asked.

"I am Jaken lea…."

"Yeah….okay jaken are you with sessho-maru here?" I interrupted.

"I serve lord sessho-maru."

"Right…Go away you toad!" I kicked him. He fell to the ground. I looked back at the water, leaning down looking more closely. One of them reached out to me. I jumped back.

"Argh." Inuyasha was pinned to the ground, Sesshomaru`s sword about to pierce him.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled his attack hitting no affect on him at all. He swiped the kitsune, Shippo went flying and kit the wall passing out.

'Shippo!"I screamed. Running over to him. Picking him up. He was out cold. Setting him down gently. I got up, I need to get that sword for Inuyasha, and without it he would was getting up off the ground. I may die if I do this….but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment. Running towards the water. I pushed jaken aside. Grabbing his staff. I jumped over stream of souls. And stabbed the barrier with the staff. I really did expect to be flown backwards from it. But instead the staff stayed in place half was into the barrier, like it was made of clay. You could climb it and not get couldn't get to it, because he was a demon. It seemed only humans could touch this.

'give me back my staff you witch!" the toad yelled behind me.

"Shut your trap!" I yelled. What do I do now….oh man if only I had a better plan instead of jumping in head first like Inuyasha does? Feeling a light pressure on my leg I looked down. One of the dead was holding on to me.

"Ahh!" I screamed kicking my leg, trying to get it off. It had a death grip on me. My leg started to burn. I winced, the hem of my jeans were burning away. I cried out quietly. The burning on my leg getting hotter. Putting my hand against the barrier. I sunk into it. Shocked I sat there on the small island. Inside the pink aura. The swords in front of me.

"Oh…" Getting up and slightly limping from my hurt leg. I dared touch the swords. Taking a deep breath I took a hold of both of the handles and pulled. They came out with little effort.

"Would you look at that…?' I mumbled. Looking up the barrier mouth was opened wide in and sessho-maru stopped. And looked over at in my left and tetsusaiga in my right. I felt powerful holding these. Though I never held a sword in my life.

"Inuyasha!' I yelled. Jumping up and throwing the sword over to him. He swiped at His brother. Jumped up and took a hold of it. Nothing happened…why did I expect something to it transform or something…

"You…" I was now standing in front of me.

"How is it that a mere human, can lift such barrier." He said.

"Im a priestess, and…and well I just did so neh!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Such impudence." He said. Taking me by the neck he lifted me up. I knew that in that second he could have broke my neck, or cut me in half if he wanted to.

"You know something…."He started.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha looked over at him.

"Grlack..." I gasped.

"Why is such a human so important to you are everywhere." He said.

"Let kagome go, if you hurt her…" He threatening holding tighter onto this lifted a finger. And with one swipe cut my arm. A small wound, but deep enough to make it bleed.

I gasped. Feeling my blood soak my blue shirt. Something happened sword started to glow. Then it grew bigger…a fang? I watched in amazement as it grew 5 times its normal took the tenseiga from me. Lifting it up he eyed it carefully.

"Such weak sword…" He said. I was till held in the air but his hand.

"Have your weak human." He said. Throwing me across the water. I went flying back. Before I could feel the ground, and the bone crunching feeling of pain going though strong caught me. I winced holding on to me throat.

"Kagome…" He said I looked up at him. Was that worry in his eyes? I shook my head, he had his sword now. He can defeat him!

"Go get him!' I said. He stared at me for a second. Before nodding.

'Stay here, ill protect you." He said getting up.

"What?' I said looking up at him. He looked back down at me.

"Ill protect you. I promise." He said. Turned to face sesso-maru he put his sword over his shoulder and walked over. Ready to fight.

beh i have a load of stuff to here it battle between brothers and inuyasha gets his sword! and such


	26. Chapter 26 entrusted swords part 2

**The entrusted swords Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga: Inuyasha's battle with sessho-maru part 2**

Did he just say that? Well he did save me multiple times in the past, but he never said anything about it. 'stay here ,I promise…' putting those thought in the back of my mind I crawled over to him up I cradled him in my arms. He would be fine, just a bump on his head when he woke up. Looking up, Inuyasha stood in his battle -maru looking calm as ever.

'im beginning to think this fang is great for me, what do you think brother" He let "brother" roll off his tongue.

"Hes trying to intimidate him." I thought. Sessho-maru put the tenseiga in his empty sheath

Wind started to pick up out of no were. His eyes turned bright red, I gasped at the sight watching him grow out of his normal form into a demon of great size.

"Well ill be damned he really is a dog demon…" I mumbled looking up at the demon dog with growling fangs. And what looked like drool coming from his mouth. Tripping onto the bone covered floor. It melted on impact.

'acid!" I gasped. Well that was new, who new dogs could spit out acid. Bits of rock from the ceiling of the cave started to fall around from the height of seesho-maru getting into a far corner I watched as inuyasha jumped at him with the tetsusaiga .his blade coming straight down through his stomach. He roared out. And stood up on hind legs making the cave creak from the pressure.

"KAGOME GET YOU AND SHIPPO OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. Dodging Sessho-maru`s claw swipe. Without second thought I ran towards the exit of the cave, into the tunnel leading out. The walls were falling apart and I forgot that I couldn't see a thing. I ran blindly through the into the rock wall. I stumbled back. a stone barely missing my head hit the ground beside me. My head was throbbing from the impact of the wall. Holding out my hand I tried to fell around it was useless I couldn't see a thing. Then a bright blue glow appeared in my arms, looking down shippo was holding his fox fire in his hands. Making it visible to see.

'Thank you." I smiled. He nodded. I could now see where I was going. I didn't realize how lucky I was from getting hit with those rocks they were falling everywhere. Running down the path. I saw the light of the exit up ahead. Smiling I ran towards it. Just 3 more steps and. looking up I saw a small rock come straight towards me. I threw Shippo out of my arms, out of the cave. And tried to doge the rock. It hit me in the side of the head. I fell down to the ground with a thud. I blanked out for 5 seconds before I woke up feeling blood drip down my face. Touching my cheek I was bleeding from the rock. The tunnel was almost caved in. getting up, my head pounding hard I made it out of the cave. And fell to the ground looking up at the entrance. Boulders started to pile up.

"Inuyasha….' I said. I haven't been so scared for someone's safety in my life. I small cloud and a blast of wind blew my hair about. Someone flew out into the sky.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

'Sessho-maru?" I guessed.

"Good you made it out okay." I looked up Inuyasha was walking towards us. He had a few cuts and was quite dusty from the rumble but he looked alright from here.

"Your okay." I said getting up, then stumbling a bit.

"Argh..." I closed my eyes feelings woosy.

"Your bleeding." Shippo said.

"Oh…yeah a rock got me didn't it." I said. Opening my eyes.

"let me see.' Inuyasha said taking my head and turning it sideways to get a better look.i closed my eyes. feeling a bit dizzy.

"Its nothing.." I started

"Shush…its good be a concussion." He said.I opened my turned blue then,changed back to a forest full of trees were we first were.

'Oh..." I blinked looking around.

"Were back!" Shippo jumped happy to get away from the creepy cave of doom. I smiled leaning against Inuyasha for support against my headache.

'im going to sleep now." I said

'No!if you do you might not wake up baka!"Inuyasha snapped taking my shoulders.

"Oh..okay then…to the village." I said turning around pointing to the a step I tripped and feel to the ground.

"maybe you can carry me ni…?"

I was being carried on Inuyasha`s back to the head resting on his head was pounding hard and I couldn't focus on anything around my eyes,I breathed in and world is so if it was a rock that hit took I was surrounded by darkness.

Something warm touched my my eyes.A girl was smiling down at me.

'Your on just a second."She up and running out of the hut.i slowly sat up taking the clothe from my forehead.i was confused for a moment,until I saw Inuyasha come a sword at his was right we got the tetsusaiga from that I passed out like a girl…great….

He sat down beside me and crossed his looked annoyed.

'What is it?" I didn't answer.I sighed,fine if he wants to be all him go to it.

"Inuyasha cant figure his sword out."Shippo came pouncing in.

'What?" I clubbed shippo on the head.

"You did it before." I said.

'I know that blastid sword wont do anything now."He cursed,taking the sword out and hitting it against the wood floor.

"maybe you need to be fighting someone?"Shippo guessed.

"That's stupid,the sword should transform when I want it too."He huffed.

'Maybe,it's the will to….protect." I said looking up at him.

"what bull is coming from your mouth."He said looking at me stupidly.

"What were you thinking when your sword transformed?" I asked.

'Killing sesshomaru."He answered.

"And…"I pressed on.  
"Keeping him from slicing and dicing you,since your so weak."He said.

'ill ignore the last part….." I glared.

"how to we prove this theory?" Shippo asked.

"Put one of us in danger?"he continued.

"Just think I need to protect i need to protect." I eyed me

"Your crazy you know that."He said.

"Fine don't listen to me,im going back to sleep." Rolling over I closed my eyes.

I hear him get up and walk out.

Inuyashas POV

Was kagome right? It seemed so stupid. I held the sword out in front of on an imaginary way was I going to say that..not in all the seven hells.

'Inuyasha help me!"

'kagome?" I looked behind me. I caught a glimpse of her black hair going into the .behind I jumped into the woods. I held the sword tighter,it started to pulse.A heartbeat.A rustle in the bushes caught my attention.

"ill kill you." I swung my sword,it transformed into a fang.

' hurt me." I stopped just in time,shippo was cowering in the bush

"What the hell." I sword 2 inches from his head.

"You little."

"It worked didn't it?And you thought we were talking nonsense."Shippo stuck his tongue out at me and ran may be right but im gonna pound him anyway.

"get back here!"

dsfsf


	27. Chapter 27

note~ ive been having problems with this site for some if words are is not my fault i always check my spelling before for some reason document manager changed words. sorry about that.

The wind changed I could feel it. A dark presence. Quickly taking Shippo in my arms, I went out of the hut. The clouds dark and grey. Were like a swirling vortex. The wind picked up my hair blowing in my face. Where was Inuyasha? I looked around. Then spotted him in the distance his sword drawn.

"Kagome..." Shippo, said slowly waking up.

"Stay here to dangerous." I said putting him down on the ground, he stretched and jumped in fright as his eyes focused.

"What's happening?" he asked in a scared voice. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I answered. Walking over to were Inuyasha was. Standing a few feet behind him. Rain started to come down hard. Wiping my wet hair out of my face. I stood beside him.

"What's going on?" I asked. He was on guard, his ears flicked back and forth, searching for anything that was to attack us. His wet bangs covering his wary eyes. I swallowed looking up at the sky once a cloud in a whirl wind, the presence was getting stronger, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Stay back." He put his hand in front of me. I nodded following his orders. Not to long ago he said he would protect me. It seemed like a dream, why would he say such a thing. But I felt safe around him knowing that he spoke the truth and he would keep his promise no matter what.

The demon descending from the sky. A dragon, this was the first time I ever saw such a creature, I read fairytales about it, the prince slays the dragon and saves the princess. But this wasn't a fairytale this was a nightmare.

"Inuyasha…son of the…" He was cut off by Inuyasha smart remark.

"Yeah my father was great now shut the fuck up and let me kill you." He sneered. I had to smack my hand on my face, he always charges into battle without seeing what was happening around him.

"indeed." The demon boomed. I winced at this loud voice that echoed through the field.

The dragon landed on the ground with a loud thud, the ground vibrated. I almost fell backwards but caught myself in time.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled behind me. I whipped my head around. Shippo was stuck in a corner, small baby dragons, 5 of them were descending upon him.

"Hold on shippo!" I said running towards the katsune.

"Feast, my lovelys, while I take down this half breed." I narrowed my eyes as I heard him say that. I wouldn't let them eat shippo; they were small enough to kick aside. I really didn't want to kick a baby, even if it was a dragon baby. But I had no choice. Jumping in front of shippo I swung my leg and kicked one of the dragons hard in the stomach it went flying back and landing on its back.

"Back off, you rodents!" I yelled. Keeping my protective stance in front of him. They looked scared,3 off them flew away to hide in the trees above us but one stood brave.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said. Getting ready for another hit. The dragon took in a deep breathe I thought he was choking on something. But out went flames. My eyes went wide. Covering my face I felt it burn my arms.

"Fox Fire!" I heard shippo shout. Uncovering my arms shippo used his attack on the dragon it scurried away.

"Shippo thank you." I smiled down at him.

"Kagome your arm." He said worried. I looked down at my left arm It was red. Not a serious burn but it would hurt for a few days and might leave a small scar that no one would notice unless you looked really close. I heard the clashing of a sword.

"Inuyasha." I breathed looking over to him. He was high up in the air .Dodging sharp talons I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. Was there a weakness dragons had? Water...Since they breathed fire? But it was raining so that idea left me blank.

"Take that!" Inuyasha roared. Slicing through one of the dragon's arms. It came swiftly off. Blood pooled out of the wound. Leaving the grass, dark red.

"Yes!" Shippo cheered jumping on my shoulder. I bit my lip. It took one of his arms off but he still had his other one. And he looked quite ticked off; that his arm was laughed in his face, but was stopped by being hit hard with the other claws of the demon. He hit a tree and it broke in half instantly. If that was a human all bones would be shattered.

"INUYASHA!" I called. Taking a few steps forward. The demon glanced my way I froze. His head moved towards the trees where the baby dragons left too.

"You hurt my kin!" he said. I gulped; Fire came out of his mouth and headed towards me. I jumped out of the way just in time, shirt caught on fire. Then went out quickly as it started from the rain. Part of it was black and charred.

"Your battle is with me! Now die." Inuyasha came out over his head, one swoop of his sword and the dragons head came clean off. It rolled a few feet then stopped. The demon was slayed.

"Kagome look." Shippo pointed upwards. I followed his finger to the sky, a rainbow begain to form.

"Could that dragon control the weather?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said back.

"Oi!" I looked back came over to us, his tetsuaiga (sp) back in its sheath.

"You guys okay." He asked. Crossing his arms. Shippo jumped off of me and landed beside inuyashas feet.

"I protected kagome!" Shippo huffed.

"My brave knight." I said down to him.

"Brave….hardly" Inuyasha mumbled walking past us.

"Hey you're a meanie." Shippo yelled after him.I shook my head. Following close behind.

I touched the black spot on my ruined shirt and sighed, throwing it back in my going to go clotheless by the time all of this is over. The skin on my arm from the burn started to was nasty looking and I had to pull it off quickly before anyone noticed. It hurt like hell. I pulled a sweater over my head and sighed. We were back at Keades, with no new shards; our journey through the east had brought us to Shippo, but no such luck with bringing us the jewel.

Inuyasha was lazing, high up in an oak tree, shippo was playing ,coloring on rocks with the pens that he found in my bag, I noted to bring him a coloring book and crayons.

I touched the bottle around my neck and sighed,4 shards is what we had, how many were out there 10…50… I would stay and help. I don't know if it was destiny that brought me here but I knew what I had to do. I felt proud of myself for being brave and selfless during the weeks ive been here. Weeks…it's been 4 weeks, ive only went back 5 times, just for school then I would come back the next day. My dad was still away and I thanked the gods for that. He didn't even call to check up on me. He hardly ever did. But I was used to that.

"Kagome…kagome!" I looked over at Shippo he ran over to me his fox tail bouncing up and down.

"What is it Shippo?" I asked. When he made it over to me. I big grin plastered across his face.

'I made something for you!" he said running back to were he was before. I followed him and sat down beside him. He had a bunch of round rocks laid out in front of him.

Picking one up he held it for me to see.

"This is you, and…" He picked up another rock "this is inubaka!" his drawings were well done for his age. Though inuyashas face did look a bit strange.

"Now…..You made Ramen for him, see." He held up another rock showing me passing Inuyasha a bowl of noodles.

"Inuyasha says it's too hot and spits it out." He showed me the picture. I smiled as I looked at inuyashas pictures his eyes were crossed and angry that looked like him alright.

"You get mad, and start crying because you thought he would like it." He said, there was me, with blue tears going down my face. I faltered a bit. He continued.

"I hit him in the head, and you laugh because it's funny!" he said, picking up the final rock seeing inuyasha with a huge bump on his head and me laughing on the ground.

"Oi..." I looked up. Just in time to see Inuyasha hit shippo on the head.

"I don't look like that at all." He said.

"Ow…that hurt and yes you do baka!" Shippo said rubbing his sore head.

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Get back here you twerp." He started to chase him around. I picked up the rock that showed me passing the ramen.

"He could have been nicer." I mumbled.

"Ill be back tomorrow afternoon I promise then we can leave that same night if you want." I sighed. I was too tired to fight with Inuyasha now. I dreamed of going home to my warm bed and comfy blankets.

"You better." He said back as I put my legs over the well, I looked back at him.

"Have I ever broken a promise?" I asked, he huffed and looked away

"Thought not." I said then jumped. Light surrounded me and I touched the bottom of the well back in the modern era. Taking a hold of the latter that I put there. I climbed up and over the top. Dusting myself off I went out of the well house. I scrunched up my nose as the small of exhaust hit me. I was so used to the clean air, back there that I forgot what it smelled like to be back here. Taking the key from under the mat at the door steps I unlocked it and stepped inside. It smelled slightly musty and I knew that I had to clean up. Right away.

It took 3 hours but I did it, everything was clean and dust free, it smelled of the vacuum back in the closet. I headed upstairs to take a shower.

I awoke from a wonderful was acting nice to me and smiling at me and complimenting me. It was great…then I was awake. Moaning I slid out of bed. And trudged to the bathroom to get changed for school. I need to catch up badly, I knew I was failing; my teachers were shocked that I was so behind. But I couldn't go up and say im sorry Im hardly ever here but I have to help a demon find a jewel, to save the world. I chuckled as I combed my hair. That would go great.

These questions….what do they mean! Staring at my math test in front of me, my face turning white.

A=P (1+r/n) nt…..what the hell does that mean. I put a big question mark on that. And past it in. I was in deep dirt stomach rumbled, and I decided to go eat.

I practically drooled at the pizza in my hands. Taking abite I smiled chewing slowly. This was real food right here. Not fish or rabbit over a fire. I even had too eat bear once; it was not tasty at all.

"Attention, students at 1:30, our spirit day will start in the gym, support your team. The cheer club will be doing a spirit dance for us." The cafeteria went in a up roar. I rolled my eyes. When had this school become so enthusiastic, all the boys just want to see the girls in short skirts doing flips? But I decided to go anyway, it was too early to head home and I didn't want to go back to Inuyasha just yet.

"GO OKAY..." I closed my eyes maybe it was a better idea to go home after all.

After school, I took a seat at wacdonalds.I know I was procrastinating. But I need a break I really did.

'And then he said that hes seeing someone else can you believe that…" I glanced over. I sweat dropped. Kikyo….and co…. I groaned. Trying to ignore there pointless conversation.

"But He was so cute, and strong, great body." She said. 'yeah, but can he lift a tree or kill a dragon I think not." I thought. Sighing I got up and tried to leave without her noticing me, but of course she did.

"Hey, freak, you're going to get fat if you eat to much here." She laughed, my eye twitched.

"Then what are you doing here kikyo." I said back at her. She stopped and just looked at me didn't think I would be able to talk back think again bitch,I can and I will tell you off!

"We are talking about a guy that's dating kikyo, and you can never have him." One of her friends said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Like he would give you a second glance, hes so strong." She sighed kikyo glared at her making her stop.

"Im sorry but I don't fall for guys that are high on steroids hes all yours." I said walking away.

I walked across the busy streets of Tokyo. Stopping at a sign that said. "Arts and crafts". I went in, looking for some coloring books for up a plain sketchbook, and 3 coloring books of animals, vehicles and people. Walking out of the store. I went up the street to the shrine. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned to look.

"What do you want?" I asked, kikyo and her friends were following me. They stopped 5 feet away, were they planning.

"You shouldn't have said, what you said back there." Kikyo sneered.

"Is that all you were going to say…." I asked. It helps to bad mouth kikyo if you think its Inuyasha you're talking too.

"That necklace of yours. I want it." She said. I stared at her some more. Was she serious? It was glass bottle….well filled with the shards but still. An ugly glass bottle. I put my hand around it protectively.

"Those jewels in it looks pretty expensive, you better give it too us for what you did bitch." One of her friends snapped. I took a step back. Could I make it back to the shrine and safe in my house before they caught me?

"GET HER!' Kikyo yelled. I squeaked, turned heel and ran as fast as I could up the hill. I saw the entrance up ahead. There footsteps where getting louder. What did they take track?

Turning up the steps I took two at a time. Half way up, I just had to trip on a step. I went flying forwards. Hitting the steps. I tried to get up quick. But they were on top of me. One of her friends sat on top of me, pinning me down. The other held my arms out of the walked in front of me and knelt down. I glared at her. At least she wasn't shooting arrows at me.

"What happened to you eh? You're all snappy at us and you know that won't do…we'll teach you a lesson. But first, those nice pink jewels." She said reaching for my neck.

"No don't touch them!" I screamed. She just laughed. Taking a hold of the bottle.

"Oi!"I deep voice came from up the steps. We all stopped what we were doing and looked was standing at 5 steps up arms crossed, I breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he was wearing a hat. Ill have to ask were he found that later.

I tired to move free. But they held me tight.

"Let her go, wenches." He said walking slowly down the steps until he was one step up from kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said. I totally forgot that he used to go to our school before I went down the said he didn't remember anything about that.

"You know me?" He asked. They all looked at him shocked.

'You used to go to school with us…why are you wearing such ugly clothing." She said. Ignoring that, he pointed to me.

"Let kagome go." He said sternly. I closed my eyes, how much this girl weigh she was crushing me.

'Inuyasha, shes a freak…."She hand slowly reached towards his weapon. My eyes went wide.

'No don't Inuyasha!" I yelled. He stopped, and looked down at me. I was still trying to get free.

"Fine." He said, pushing kikyo aside she landing on her behind.

"Don't make me say it again." He glared. Without a second thought her friends got off of me and ran down the steps. The only person that didn't move was kikyo.

"Don't you remember me Inuyasha, im kikyo!" She said. Sat up sitting on the steps.

"Kikyo...Your not her, she was prettier then you. And didn't dress funny." He said, she gasped.

"You ass!" She screamed turned and walked away.

"You know that wasn't the kikyo from the past…."I said after a few seconds.

"Oh….."

Walking up the shrine steps with Inuyasha.I couldn't help but think about what he said about kikyo.I dressed like that too, did that mean I was strange to his view too.

"Why didn't you have your arrows with you I wasn't there you would be dead now." He said. I had to laugh at that.

"Inuyasha, its different here. They were just being mean, they wanted the jewels, and they didn't know what they were. They just thought it was nice looking and wanted to wear it. And I can't use my arrows on anyone here. It's called murder and I would get in so much trouble you couldn't even imagine." I explained.

"they chased you down, like that just because they though it was nice look' in? That's stupid." He said. I nodded. Rubbing my back, it would be sore for a while.

"Thanks, for helping me back there." I said. Smiling up at him. He snorted.

'You always get into trouble even in your time." He said.

"Yeah, but you'll protect me right?" I asked. He looked down at me.

'What kind of idiotic question is that, I told you I would. So stop questioning it." He said. I opened the door to the house. And stepped inside.

'Oh, I almost forgot, how did you find that hat?" I asked. Pointing to his head, he took it off, his ears appearing on top of his head.

"Found it in your closet." He said.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS!" I screamed.

The end of this chapter….


End file.
